Transformers: Revelation
by arielprime
Summary: In a recovering world after the Chicago Decepticon attack, the Autobots find themselves in a new base, with new comrades, and new questions. When a shape-shifting femme crashes on Earth, her and the Autobots must work together to recover the missing information she once possessed. The fate of their world, and ours, once again hangs in the balance. Please R&R - but keep it positive!
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

Alright so I decided to do some fanfiction writing. It's really sketchy right now, but generally I'm glad with what's going on. Let me know what you think, no mean or nasty comments though, it's a work in progress...hope you enjoy!

P.S. This is loosely based using storyline similarities from the Transformers Prime series, G-1, and the real-action films. I use characters from Transformers Prime, however in the real-action film forms. For the sake of story, Bumblebee's voice has been fixed, like it was in the first Transformers movie but then ignored in the other two because Bay has horrendous continuity. Jazz returns to the story after he was rebuilt by Ratchet and brought back to life using the Matrix of Leadership. Story narratives are used from both TFP and the movies with some artistic licenses and other additions/liberalisms have also been taken. Characters, stories and other aspects are owned by Hasbro, and the film rights to Michael Bay. I do not own any of the characters, all representations are fictional. All rights reserved.

Chapter 1

The musky smell of rusting metal and rotting energon filled the small holding chamber. A single dim bulb flickered warily, forming shadows on the angled walls. Tired blue optics surveyed the room again, as she had done for centuries past, before there had been more to survey, new hopes, comrades, but now there were only two. A faint cough emerged from the darkness to her right. She turned her helm and let her gaze fall on the tortured figure beside her. She mustered enough energy to crawl beside the badly injured red mech, and rested a hand over his as he on-lined his optics. A faint smile formed on his lips as he choked up more energon.

"Ariel…you have to go." She wiped a trickle of energon from his chin as her optics narrowed on his.

"I'm not leaving you." Her words were short, yet compassionate at the same time, and she could feel her lower lip begin to tremble. The red Autobot cupped the side of her helm in his hands, his quivering voice quietly whispered reassurance.

"For me it's only a matter of time, but for you there's still hope… you can -"

"Don't" she cut him off, wrapping her arms around the bot carefully holding him in a close embrace. "Don't say goodbye Cliffjumper. We're getting out of here – both of us." She whispered into his audio receptor. He wheezed and grabbed at the gaping wound on his torso, as the pink femme pulled away observing the injury. The darkness had hid the extent of the wounds, but now that she was close she realized how bad it was. Energon slowly seeped from the gaping hole in his side, exposing circuitry and wires beneath burnt metal. She bent her helm, averting her eyes from the wound. Cliffjumper saw her worry and took her hand in his.

"Don't go soft on me now Femme, you have a job to do." His faceplates formed a weak smile, "you have to be strong, you have to succeed, or all that we have fought so hard for will be in vain."

"I know." Her optics darkened as she clenched her jaw. She looked up at him again, noticing his smile had vanished.

"You're smart Ariel, you must find Prime, he is the only one who can help you, find him, and you'll find your answers" his voice was weak but gentle, his breaths were short and staggered. Ariel nodded slowly, processing his words, her optics softened.

"I will succeed, and I'll come back. We're both leaving this pit Cliff. That's final." She squeezed his hand one last time, silencing his refusal. She rose slowly, her optics looked around the cell one last time. Her long pink form glided towards the doors, she leaned her back on the wall. "Time to get off this ship, once and for all."

Suddenly her pink form reflected the dim light then disappeared completely. With her body now fully invisible she activated her holoform. The holoform identical to her own appearance spun on its heel placing her hands on her hips in a model-like pose. The form smiled as Cliff's optics remained focused on the beautiful impersonation in front of him.

"How do I look?" It cooed softly, as she sashayed towards Cliffjumper, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Incredible…however, you need to batter yourself up a bit. Not even the beautiful Ariel can be a Decepticon prisoner for centuries and look that lovely." He smirked up at the form. The form flickered and wavered as identical injuries appeared over the body. The once glowing face now marred with dried energon and scrapes. Her tall, muscular body reduced to scarred and dented metal, lost of all luster. The sad form sat gingerly beside the ailing Autobot and rested her helm on his shoulder.

"This holoform must've been constructed by Primus himself, it could easily pass as an actual bot." Cliff smiled running his hand over the side of the forms helm. The form turned and looked at him, smiling back. "Not Primus, but you forget… I worked Intel and Reconnaissance, even though I've been prisoner… I'm still the best there is."

"Funny how you're so high on yourself, with half your memory banks missing." He smirked at the form who responded by gently elbowed him.

"They'll be coming by soon, you need to rest. Recharge, I'll keep them busy." She softly ordered him. Cliff turned his head and focused on the wall beside the door, where Ariel was hiding in her invisible disguise.

"Exactly how will you be able to control the holoform while you're running around the ship? Even the best spies can't keep that focused on controlling holoforms and gathering information, especially the information you're going to be searching for."

Ariel's silky voice arose from the darkness beside the locked door. "I won't be running around the ship. We only have one chance, and I have no idea where the command center is – or an accessible data port. I've done it before, as long as they slip the energon cubes in close range, we're in the clear – I'll slip out the door as soon as you start the distraction. I can offline the holoform as soon as they leave. I'll hang around outside and follow them from there."

With that the heavy footsteps of the two Decepticon guards echoed in the corridor outside the door. Mumbled jargon and clicking grew louder and louder. Ariel's spark began to pulse faster, in anticipation. She was their only hope for escaping. Familiar rumbling of the energon cart stopped outside the door as the guards heavily punched in a code. The door opened swiftly, a guard carrying two slivers of energon cubes stalked towards the two bots on the opposite side of the holding cell.

"Dinner time. Enjoy it while it lasts." The guard threw the tray in front of them; the cubes fell onto the rust covered floor. Cliff sprung onto his feet. The escape has begun.

"You filthy spawn of the Pit! You'll pay for that Decepticon scum!" Cliff threw a right hook at the 'Con, catching him off guard. The holoform joined in, kicking the guard firmly into his side. The guard fell heavily onto the ground. Cliff pounced on top of him, continuing the assault, along with Ariel's holoform. The other guard outside the room ran inside the cell, throwing Cliff off of the first guard, Ariel swiftly looked into the corridor. Empty. She slipped outside as the form signaled to Cliff to stop resisting. Cliff allowed the second guard to hit him hard in his leaking side, and he crumbled onto the ground in obvious pain. The holoform mirrored Ariel's face and winced watching Cliff on the ground.

"Make no mistake Autobot, you'll be scrap metal soon. Lord Megatron has no need for keeping you anymore." The guard turned to see Ariel's holoform, now holding Cliffjumpers arm, desperately trying to help ease his pain. "As for you, we'll see what your fate is once we arrive to our destination. Femme's are hard to come by, Megatron may have use for you yet."

"And what is our destination? What pathetic scrap heap does Megatron now don refuge?" The holoform spat out. The guards sick smile formed over his lips, he bent down and pried her chin up with one sharp finger.

"You'll find out soon enough, Femme." He released her chin and ran a finger down her chest plating. "So eager to be with your master…" The guard leered at her form, despite the fact it was heavily damaged from centuries of torture she was still one of the most alluring femmes from Cybertron. The second guard tapped his com-link receiver "Understood." The second guard turned to the guard caressing Ariel's midsection, tracing the dented and scarred armor with the tip of his finger.

"We've just entered the Milky Way, we're needed back on the bridge. Save the femme for later – she's not going anywhere." The second guard's large pede's clanged heavily towards the open doorway, pausing on the threshold for the other guard. The guard traced Ariel's lips with the pointed finger one last time before rising and stalking back to his partner.

Ariel quietly backed from the doors entrance, keeping her distance from the guards. She peered inside one last time at Cliffjumper and her holoform, the form winked at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled faintly, obviously in pain. The two Decepticons closed the door quickly, and began walking down the corridor.

Ariel's own pede steps were masked by the heavily clanging of the two guards. She walked quickly behind them, listening to their conversation, surveying the long halls. Her optics scanned for external data ports, hard drives, even an outlet she could use to hack into their systems, it'd be tougher but time was of the essence. The guards shoved past smaller Decepticons, heading towards the main bridge. Ariel carefully weaved her way through the others in the hall. She may be invisible, but her tall form was unfortunately cumbersome at times…especially when she was trying to sneak around in enemy territory.

Finally they reached the bridge, a huge metal doorway opened at the center, the sliding metal disappeared into the wall openings. Ariel briskly followed the two guards, and surveyed the command deck. It was huge. Screens upon screens, each relaying new data, graphs, colours, sounds, and most importantly, information – all for her taking. Looking around the deck she noticed only a few 'Cons working at the screens, others were running around the deck reporting to other officers. Suddenly a transmission appeared on the main screen at the front of the deck. A bird-like Decepticon filled the screen, spitting oil as he barked orders.

"Nemesis, this is Commander Starscream, report." His shrill voice echoed throughout the bridge, Ariel turned to the Commanders chair; begrudgingly noticing it was not vacant. A large silver Decepticon rose from the chair and walked towards the screen.

"Soundwave reporting. Energon levels slowly depleting. Arrival time to destination, one Earth solar cycle." The voice was monotone and cold. Red optics stared directly onto those of Starscream, unwavering.

"And the Autobot prisoners?" The shrill voice smoothly cackled. A devilish smile enhanced his evil appearance.

"Two remain. One bot, designation Cliffjumper. One femme, designation Ariel."

"Ah Cliffjumper, one of Prime's wreckers, he can be terminated before arrival, there will be no use to bargain with him… And a femme you say? I have never heard of the Femmebot Ariel. What use is she?" Ariel continued to circle around the bridge, looking for an open port, listening intently as she moved.

"Intelligence and Reconnaissance, commanded by Elita-One."

"You only captured one femme? Not even a valuable one at that, she can't be very skilled if she was captured so easily." Starscream spat motor oil as he spoke, his optics furrowed.

"She was on the Ark. No other femmes aboard." Soundwave remained grounded in front of the screen as the other 'Cons slowly moved about the room.

"The Ark? Commanded by Sentinel Prime…when was she captured?" Starscreams voice began more urgent; Ariel continued to listen, searching for answers while slowly decrypting the Decepticon firewalls at an empty station.

"During the raid, centuries ago."

There was a pause.

"Keep her, if the femmes know we have her, we can use her as bait to coax them from hiding… and possibly the Autobots as well." Starscream motioned to terminate the connection but Soundwave cut in before the task was completed.

"And what of Megatron?" There was another pause. The deck was silent, Ariel stopped typing, she too was curious about the vile warlords whereabouts.

"We'll await your arrival." The transmission ended abruptly, leaving static before Soundwave terminated his connection as well. He turned to the large doors, talking as he paced.

"Continue operations as normal. I will return shortly." He exited through the doors, slowly, almost ghostlike, and they clanged shut again as he passed.

Ariel hurried her approach, she needed answers – fast. Undoubtedly Soundwave was going to prepare the torture chamber for Cliffjumpers execution. She quickly and carefully decrypted her way past the Decepticon firewalls, gathering information so as not to be flagged by monitors. The Nemesis' layout, she found the flight deck hanger and logged it into her memory systems. Next she searched for the last recorded whereabouts of the Autobots.

_One Earth solar cycle, that must be the planet they are currently occupying._ She searched quickly pulling files and reports. _Earth is inhabited? Fleshy creatures, somewhat resembling our forms… they seem intelligent, although they have much progress to make. I should construct an alt-form of these beings none-the-less, could be useful. _She used her superior scanners to construct an Earth inhabitance form of herself, using statistics and other data logged in the Earth records. _What a peculiar optic colour… it's nothing I've ever seen before… it's so beautiful; no wonder it is the most common on this planet. _She completed the construction and saved the alt-mode in her memory banks. _Governments, alien intelligence, superior beings, extraterrestrials… giant robots from space, that must be them. _Her slender fingers skillfully hacked the networks of the United States government, pulling information quickly. _Witwicky. Protection under Sector Seven protocol. Guardian designation Bumblebee, yellow Camaro. Current residence location._ _Gotcha. _Ariel saved the coordinates to her memory banks and exited all the files, deleting any evidence she was there.

Quickly she made her way to the hanger bridge, entered the destination coordinates and carefully deactivated the tracking device on the 'Con escape pod. Noticing a broken model on the side of the hanger she reattached the tracking device, restoring its online mode. Cliff and her would need a quick escape, the last thing they needed was Decepticons tracking their escape pod, best to get the technical work done now before the 'Cons were after them. _Cliff! _She finished punching in the rest of her codes frantically and raced down the corridors to the holding cell. She reached the holding cell and on-lined her holoform that she had left to recharge in the cell. The form looked around, it was empty – Cliff was gone; she quickly off-lined the holoform entirely in a frenzy. _Frag it to the pit! Cliff!_

Ariel ran through the winding corridors, trying to follow the weak Autobot energon signal she detected. She refused to leave with out him, she promised. Heavy machinery and grinding metal echoed through the hall, she was getting close. Cliff's cries of agony erupted from behind a locked door. This was it. She weaponized her arms and raised her gun and sword, time to wreck some 'Cons.

Ariel burst through the door maintaining her invisible disguise, slicing the two Decepticon guards directly in front of the entrance, Cliff was on a berth locked in restraints, energon pooling on the ground beneath. She shot at the other 'Cons in the room, metal and shrapnel flew through the air as the guard slammed lifelessly to the ground. No sign of Soundwave. Quickly releasing Cliffjumper she helped him up and off-lined her disguise.

"We gotta move – now!" She curtly said, laying an arm around his waist.

"I can run on my own, how far is it?" Cliffjumper pulled his canon and arm gun, ready to fight.

"Not far, can you still transform?" She peered through the doorway as an alarm sounded, it was clear. They both started running.

"I'm too weak to transform now, we'll have to leg it!" Cliff yelled after her shooting at the guards behind them as Ariel cleared the path. The 'Cons kept coming, fast, shooting plasma at them. Cliff and Ariel ducked and dodged the blasts, the hanger was close.

"Not much farther Cliff – just through those doors!" Ariel yelled behind her facemask. Shooting another Decepticon aggressor. Cliffjumper nodded and slammed another 'Con into the ground.

"Cliff I'm not a good pilot – can you fly?" Ariel yelled, the pod was within eyesight as they sprinted through the hall.

"Yeah I can fly, is that it?" He looked ahead at the pod already on the launch pad.

"Yes, I'm going to take an alt form now – in case we need to contact the inhabitants upon arrival." Ariel transformed quickly in a brilliant display. Her parts locked and hinged, behind a bright cobalt blue light emanating from within. She was suddenly much smaller, barely able to keep up with the bots above her. Cliff was almost at the pod, she was closely behind. Suddenly a blast tore through her left side, she screamed out in pain as she was knocked to the floor. Cliff shot back at the assailant and picked Ariel up, she was barely conscious. Her new size made her more vulnerable to blast attacks. Energon leaked heavily from her almost non-existent torso. Cliff lifted her into the pod and placed her carefully inside.

"Everything is preset, just launch it!" Ariel yelled, suddenly realizing how ridiculous her voice sounded in the new form. Blasts from the Decepticons continued as Cliff started the pod. The thrusters revved loudly, and then they launched. Ariel's optics fluttered as she tried to remain awake. She stayed awake long enough to see the blue orb floating in the darkness. Earth. Cliff revved the engines to maximum capacity as they hurtled towards the planet.

"Ariel hang on! Stay awake! We'll be there soon. Just stay awake, I'm hailing Autobot rescue!" Cliff was frantic as he radioed over many frequencies, checking to make sure no 'Cons had followed. Static filled the cabin. He sent radio messages, codes, and other communicative forms over the systems in hopes of an Autobot response. Ariel's vision began to blur, the sound of Cliffs voice faded slowly, and soon the bright blue orb was nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Arrivals

Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. Sam basked in the warmth and looked across the clearing below. Now that he had a direct correspondent job with the NEST team, he was able to move to residence close to the base. The base had just finished reconstructions to fit the Autobots properly, running on their technology, like a miniature Bot-City. It was huge, and nothing short of incredible. The government based them amongst forestry and fields, away from another human city. It was the best form of disguise, and the temperate weather served the Autobots in their favour. Sam stood on his balcony, admiring the impressive foliage; he could just see the metal glimmer of the base behind the tall trees.

"Sam, Bumblebee's waiting for you downstairs!" A sultry female voice called to him, awakening him from his daydream. He turned and saw Carly sprawled on the couch looking up at the security monitor. Sam strolled over and planted a kiss on her forehead, and glanced up at the screen. His yellow Camaro idled in front of the camera, beeping its horn. Sam smiled.

"I'll be home later." He said gently planting another soft kiss on her forehead. The beautiful blonde stared up at him and smiled.

"Not too late. You know how I hate sleeping alone." She bit her bottom lip, as he pulled on a shirt.

"I promise not too late, but Bee and I have lots to talk about, now that he's back from his mission." The Camaro's horn beeped loudly, interrupting Sam's thoughts. "I gotta go – I love you!" He yelled as he ran through the door. Carly watched after him and picked up a magazine.

"And I love you."

"Bee! What's up?" Sam smiled as he hopped into the front seat of the yellow car. The black leather interior was soft and comfortable, and the familiar voice filled the cabin.

"A lot Sam, but let's not focus on the mission, it's classified – you know I can't tell you." Bee chimed, his youthful voice was like music. Now that his vocalizers had been fixed communication became much easier. Bee loved to talk; sometimes Sam barely said anything, as Bumblebee was all to enthusiastic about his voice.

"I meant you, not the mission… where are you taking me this time?" Sam let his elbow slip over the edge of the open window; the warm breeze kissed his bare skin as the car drove steadily.

"Base just finished construction. We'll give you and Carly a grand tour within the week. I thought maybe our favourite spot?" Bee turned sharply onto the freshly paved road at the entrance of the forest. The car revved its engines and tore up the pavement. Sam chuckled. The car sped up the winding hill to their favourite perch, over looking the base. Sam got out of the car, and Bumblebee quickly transformed following Sam to the tree a top the hill. Sam climbed up the branches as Bee sat down, leaning against the mighty trunk. They were at eye level now; both faced the clearing, admiring the gleaming metal fortress, surrounded by lights, cables, and other typical military equipment.

"It really is incredible. Do you like your quarters?"

"Much better than recharging in the hanger. I almost forgot what it was like to lie on a berth." Bee smiled gazing at the base. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the company. Even with Bee's voice back, sometimes they need not say a word to understand how the other felt.

"So… have things with Carly progressed while I've been gone?" Bee asked nonchalantly, Sam rubbed his head uncomfortably.

"How much could things have progressed, you were gone not even a month!" Sam said quickly.

"I know, I guess I just hoped that I'd come back and see you've at least bought a ring or something!" Bee teased, poking his finger towards Sam, Sam jokingly pushed it away.

"I've started looking, keeping my options open you know. I just… I don't want to rush it, she's special, and I want to do it right." Sam paused for a moment. "What about you? Did you ever have a girlfriend, back on Cybertron?" Sam looked up at Bumblebee whose optics dimmed momentarily.

"No. I never had the chance." Bee looked back to Sam. "The war started when I was very young, the Femme's had already fled when I was a youngling. Tell you the truth, I've never even seen one." Bee smiled faintly, returning his gaze back at the busy base below. "If the war continues, I might not ever get the chance."

Sam looked at the base then turned to Bumblebee, his faceplates had sullened.

"They're out there Bee, the Femmes will come… in time." Sam said reassuringly, Bee turned to Sam and smiled.

"I hope so, it's tough on us all... waiting for a sign they're still out there." The two looked down and saw a giant blue and red Autobot exit the base; he stood and looked up at the setting sun, walking slowly under the orange light.

"And Optimus?"

"It's been hard on everyone, him more so seeing as he's a Prime. Younglings torn from their mothers, Femme's being tortured and maimed… he's seen more spark-ache than the rest of us could ever imagine." Bee whispered, as though he feared Optimus was listening. The truck transformed and drove off hurriedly.

"Did he ever…you know…" Sam's voice trailed off, not wanting to ask directly.

"A girlfriend? I'm not sure, in all the years I've served with him, personal life never comes up." Bee sighed, watching his mighty leader drive into the distance.

"Come on, you're telling me the youngest Prime didn't have his eye on anyone before the war?" Sam asked questioningly, "I mean, sure he is kind of stoic… but maybe some chicks dig that type of thing." Sam chuckled easing himself back against the trunk. Clasping his hands behind his head. Bee smiled as well turning to Sam again.

"I'm sure he was a Femme magnet back on Cybertron, but the burden of being a Prime would probably keep him from getting involved anyways. But then again, I don't know much about him to be honest. At least, life before the war…Ratchet or Iron Hide would have a better idea, and they've known Optimus much longer than I have." Bee paused and jokingly poked a finger at Sam again, "You forget how young I actually am." He smiled and looked back at the sun as it began to disappear behind the horizon. Suddenly his com-link blared loudly to life.

**_Autobots, urgent distress signal from a landing comrade. Bumblebee, Iron Hide and I will go retrieve them. Everyone else remain on high alert_** Ratchets voice was hurried and coarse, obvious worry was flooding him.

Bee turned to Sam, before he could say anything a flaming mass broke the atmosphere, hurdling towards them. It was large and moving fast, though it seemed to be in control, it aimed for the clearing behind Sam and Bumblebee, a perfect landing spot. Sam jumped into Bee's extended hand, and Bee ducked for cover. The mass roared above their heads and within a few moments the earth shook violently below them. Large booms echoed the forest as the pod tore through the clearings floor. The indent trailed behind for yards, small flames lit a pathway.

"Sam I need to go, the refugee's could be badly injured… and they may have been followed by 'Cons." Bee transformed into the Camaro and opened the door, Sam leapt inside.

"Take me with you – there's no time. I'll stay out of the way." Without argument Bee fired up his engine and drove towards the pod that now rested in the middle of the clearing. The car followed the newly made path, bouncing over the uneven landscape. Dirt and chunks of metal hit the cars exterior, Sam winced.

"There goes the new paint job." Bee sighed. The sound of sirens and other rumbling came from their left; Ratchet and Iron Hide were close by. The three vehicles screeched to an immediate stop at the pods entrance. Sam jumped out of the Camaro and kept his distance as the three transformed. Ratchet was already making his way to the pods opening; Iron Hide looked down at the smaller bot, and noticed Sam.

"This isn't a fragging field-trip Bee! Sam what are you doing here?" Iron Hide groaned, Bee looked at the ground avoiding Iron Hides burning optics.

"We were hanging out – and he didn't have time to drop me off!" Sam yelled up to the giant bot. Bumblebee nodded and began to make his way towards the pod.

"Primus, Iron Hide I need you here – now!" Ratchet yelled from the now open pod door, terror filled his faceplates. Iron Hide ran over to the pod, motioning to Sam to keep his distance. Sam obeyed, but found himself slowing creeping towards the pod, intrigued at what new Autobots had landed.

Ratchet looked inside the cabin at the large red bot in the front, he was leaking energon badly, but was still conscious. He quickly began to speak in Cybertronian with worry and urgency.

"I'm Cliffjumper, I have a Femme with me, her spark is fading fast." He opened his hand to reveal the small human girl lying in his palm. Her shirt was nearly gone, and the human skin hung from her torso like torn cloth revealing the circuitry and charred metal underneath. Energon pooled beneath the still body.

Ratchet quickly took the Femme in his hand and carefully lifted her from the wreck, transforming around her. "I need to get her back to base or else we'll lose her. Questions later. Iron Hide help Cliffjumper. Bumblebee take Sam home immediately." Ratchet roared away giving orders.

Iron Hide began to lift Cliffjumper from the pod, his legs buckling under the weight of the ailing body. Cliffjumper moaned in pain, wincing as Iron Hide struggled to hold him up.

"Bee I can't do this on my own, I need your help!" Iron Hide barked, Bumblebee leapt towards the struggling Autobot and propped Cliffjumper under his shoulder. Together they lifted the bot from the pod, only then were the extent of his injuries visible. Bee and Iron Hide shared a glance then slowly began to walk Cliffjumper towards the base. Sam quickly followed behind them, watching, listening.

The red bot was nearly missing his entire left side, circuits sparked, and energon dripped a trail behind him. The deep scrapes and dents made him appear less like an Autobot and more like a walking scrap heap. He spoke to them in Cybertronian Sam gathered, it reminded him of different electrical tone frequencies, mixed with strange clicks and beeps. Iron Hide responded back, Bee followed quietly, glancing behind to see where Sam was.

"I thought Ratchet took someone back? I didn't see him carry anyone!" Sam called up to the bots, Iron Hide peered back.

"He did."

"Well who was it then?" Sam slightly stumbled over the large uprooted trees, trying to maintain eye contact with the weapons specialist.

"I'm not sure what she was…" Iron Hide shook his head, obviously confused. The red bot clicked some random tones and frequencies. Iron Hide nodded turning back to Sam.

"Cliff says she's some sort of hybrid…"

"A hybrid Femme?" Bee chirped, he too was curious.

"I don't know either, hopefully Ratchet can save her in time. I haven't seen a Femme for centuries... even if she is a strange lab experiment." Iron Hide grunted as they continued to walk the damaged Autobot to the base. Bee shook his head in agreement.

It was a long walk to the base for Sam, for the bots not so much. He had to jog to keep up with their long legs. They just reached the Med-Bay in time before Cliffjumper began to wheeze desperately, his energon reserves were now almost completely emptied. Iron Hide and Bumblebee laid him on the berth, and helped Ratchet attach a line into the bot's arm. Sam marveled at the new base, he felt like an ant in comparison. The tall shiny metal surfaces, mixed with glass and other electronics was a spectacle in itself. He hadn't realized how much time had passed when Bee motioned him to leave. Sam glanced back at the medical berths, Cliffjumper was now stable and Ratchet was repairing his side, he couldn't see the Femme though.

Bumblebee transformed into his car form and opened the door as Sam slowly climbed inside. The Camaro then began to cruise the base, and soon they were in the Rec room, only to find it was empty. Bumblebee lifted Sam onto a tabletop as he sat comfortably on a chair. Sam looked around the unknown territory, it was half the size of a football field, tables, chairs, couches and monitors lined the walls. It all looked so futuristic… so foreign.

"So this is what a typical Autobot hang out looks like?" Sam laughed as he looked around the room. Bumblebee sighed and leaned back in the chair rubbing his helm.

"For the most part… it's too bad we are confined to Earth technology though." Bee scoffed, looking down at Sam.

"Hey don't look at me, I can't help you with that." Sam threw his hands in the air, and then lazily returned them to his sides. He looked back up to Bumblebee, who seemed preoccupied.

"Do you know what happened with the Femme?" Bee looked back down at Sam and smiled weakly.

"She appeared stable, but I couldn't get a better look, she was across the room behind a curtain. We'll have a better idea in the morning." His voice was soft and hopeful, but his face remained tinged with worry.

"Does she have a name?" Sam asked, wondering if Cliffjumper had told them.

"I assume so, Cliff powered down before he could say. Ratchet put him in a medically induced stasis so he could regain energy faster… now it's a waiting game between the both of them." Bumblebee looked idly at the Rec room's entrance, as if expecting to see someone standing there.

"How do we know she's not a 'Con who hitched a ride?" Bee looked blankly at Sam then back at the door.

"There's lots of questions we have for them Sam… none of which will be answered any time soon." Bee's expression was dim. It was strange hearing his voice so mournful; he was normally so youthful and energetic, sometimes making Sam feel as though he was with a teenager. Sam patted his friend's hand which now rested on the table. Bee smiled at his friend and opened the palm; Sam seated himself as he was gracefully lifted onto the floor.

"It's been a busy night, I should probably get you home, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Sam nodded and hopped into the Camaro again the engine started quickly and began to drive towards the exit.

After a few minutes of driving Sam broke the silence. "Bee do you have any idea where Optimus was going before they arrived? I mean… shouldn't he be here?" He looked out the window at the full moon now slowly rising in the sky, the multitude of stars twinkled in the clear sky. The lights surrounding the base were low so as not to blind them.

"Probably just for a drive, he's been doing it a lot lately since 'Con activity has been virtually non-existent. None of us question it though, guy deserves a break." Bee started down the familiar paved road that snaked around trees and hills. Sam could almost see the human dwellings ahead of them, he was almost home.

"I bet Ratchet told him already eh?" Sam wondered as he took in the cool breeze from the open passenger window, lights from the dwellings began to shine brighter as they approached.

"If he did Optimus would've been back at the base. He wouldn't miss the chance to help new comers…especially ones who were badly injured. My guess is that he turned off his com-link… he's in for a hell of a surprise when he gets back though." Bee chuckled, he finally returned to his young self.

"No kidding." Sam shook his head as they pulled up to his door. He got out slowly, and then turned back to Bumblebee who remained in his alt-form.

"So what time should I come and get you tomorrow then?"

"I'll make sure Carly is up and ready around 10… sound reasonable?" Sam smiled as he fished for his keys in his back pocket.

"10 it is. You better be waiting here or else I'm going with out you – I want to be there when they wake up."

"Yes, yes, we'll be standing here waiting. Good night Bee." Sam waved goodbye as he turned for the door.

"Night Sam." Bee said brightly as he turned quickly and sped back to base. Sam watched as the taillights became dimmer and dimmer, then soon vanished into the forestry. He smiled to himself as the lock clicked, opening the door. It was good to be home.

Sam slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm clocks beeping. Lazily feeling around the nightstand table half asleep, he fumbled to hit the off button. After a couple futile attempts the alarm stopped, returning the room back to peaceful silence. Carly stirred beside him and she rolled over to face him.

"Good morning." She smiled coyly, blonde curls cascaded over her body, and she was indeed a goddess. Sam rolled and hovered on top of her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Morning" he replied, his voice was low and husky. He rolled back over onto his back, allowing Carly to niche herself under his arm. She rested her head on his chest and rubbed his arms.

"We never did discuss why you were late last night…" Her voice was silky yet mildly irritated Sam gathered. He sighed and stared into her blue eyes.

"New Autobots arrived last night…well more like crashed-"

"New arrivals?" Carly sat up quickly she too was excited by the news.

"They were in pretty bad shape, Bee was the closest to help them, and he couldn't drop me off, so I tagged along." Sam explained carefully, Carly's face suddenly filled with worry.

"Sam they could've been followed – it could've been a Decepticon trap!" She was angry and worried, she held him close. The Chicago invasion happened a little over a year ago, and she was still tormented by it. Her fear of losing Sam in horrible warfare weighed deeply on her heart. Sam sensed her worry as she recalled the events, still fresh in her mind.

"I don't want to lose you Sam. I can't." Her voice was barely audible as she pressed her lips against Sam's neck, planting soft kisses around his chin.

"You're not going to, we're safe here. Bee never would've let me go if it wasn't safe… you know that." Sam reassured her, trailing his hands up and down her bareback. "Speaking of safety, we get a guided tour of the base today." Sam changed the subject quickly, glancing over to the bedside clock. "And we gotta hurry, Bee will be here at 10." Sam sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Carly sprawled across the bed stretching.

"What time is it now?" She questioned, slipping on her silky robe over her eloquent figure. Sam looked over at the clock again, realizing he never processed the time.

"9:00" he said gruffly, he stood up and began to walk towards their bathroom.

"Well no need to rush… we have an hour." Carly teased as she ran after him, pulling him towards the shower. Sam laughed and picked up Carly, flinging her over his shoulder as she squealed.

"Sam put me down! No!" She fought him jokingly, giggling the entire way. Sam lowered her to the floor and started the water.

"Care to join me?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Ariel

Chapter 3

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeep!_ Sam and Carly ran down the stairs hand in hand, Bumblebee was anxious to get back.

"We're here! Calm down!" Sam called out to him, locking the door behind them. Bee opened the doors as Carly and Sam climbed inside the car.

"Honestly why so big a rush, we have all day!" Carly teased as she looked over to Sam in the drivers seat.

"You'll see when we get there, Ratchet says the Femme will be waking soon." Bee chirped excitedly as the engine roared to life. The tires screeched down the paved forest path. Sam and Carly were thrown against the seats from the ferocious velocity Bee travelled with.

"What's a Femme?" Carly questioned, bracing herself inside the cabin as Bumblebee turned sharply around the winding corners.

"Female version of an Autobot." Sam explained, seeing as Bee was concentrating on the road.

"She's the first one to arrive on Earth, and the first we've managed to contact since we left Cybertron." Bee explained as he screamed around another corner, now it was a straight shot to the base. He masterfully changed gears and sped towards the entrance of the base, a large gate began to open as they neared.

"What about the other bot?" Sam asked, almost forgetting the Femme wasn't the only new arrival.

"Cliffjumper? He's stable, Ratchet put him in a medically induced stasis… he'll wake when Ratchet decides he can support himself." Bee answered, the bases true size suddenly became apparent. Carly's mouth gaped open at the size of the metal structure they were currently headed towards; it could easily pass as a miniature city. She had never gotten to see it during construction, and its completed form was overwhelming.

"Impressive ain't it?" Bee said proudly, the hanger doors began to slowly open as they approached the structure.

"You can say that…" Carly started, she was too busy admiring the new sights to carry the conversation.

Bumblebee slowed his speed and continued at what felt like a crawling pace, compared to the light speed he had previously been travelling. The long corridors were lined with electrical wires, lights, monitors and other advanced gadgetry. Sam laughed to himself when he saw the speed limit sign posted overhead.

"That's why we're going so slow…" Sam started, Carly looked up at the sign as well smiling.

"You must hate that sign, eh Bee?" She joked.

"More than anything…but Prime's the boss."

"So you drive the limit all the time then? You sound like you're losing your edge." Sam kidded as he patted the steering wheel.

"I stay around the limit…most of the time…" Bee explained, quickening the pace as he continued. "The layout does make it hard to make the turns at a higher speed…I feel Optimus had a part in that as well." With that he made a hard right, drifting around the corner. The Med-Bay doors were just ahead. Several bot silhouettes could be seen behind the doors; Sam recognized most…noticing one important one was missing.

"Speaking of the big boss, is he back yet?" Carly turned to Sam confused by his question.

"Back? You mean he's not here? Where could he possibly be?"

"He's not back yet, no. No one knows where he's driven off too." Bee explained, "I'm sure he's fine if you're concerned…"

"I didn't mean it that way, but shouldn't he kinda be here seeing as there's new bots…" her voice trailed off as they entered the Med-Bay. Sam and Carly exited the vehicle as the familiar Autobots turned and noticed them. Iron Hide, Sideswipe, and Prowl greeted the couple.

"Welcome to the new base kids!" Sideswipe started, a grin fell over his faceplates.

"Sammy! Good to see ya again bud!" Prowl smiled at them, he was the newest of the arrivals, and took to the humans with open arms. He was easily the most accepting of their kind…aside from Optimus that is.

"Hey guys!" Sam smiled up to them, taking Carly's hand.

"Carly, good to see you again!" Iron Hide beamed down to the blonde, as others welcomed them both. Behind the small group the Chief Medical Officer began to approach them.

"If you all are now acquainted, our patient is wakening." His voice was low and calm, but his brow was tense. Bee picked up Carly and Sam, delicately holding them in his palm so that they could see. The small group walked slowly towards the curtained area, all turning and looking over at Cliff as they passed. Ratchet paused at the entrance and turned to the followers.

"There are things we will not understand, and she will explain. I will ask the questions, I do not wish to overwhelm her. I ask that you remain quiet and keep your distance; she's in a very fragile state." He began to open the curtain then stopped suddenly, turning back to face the wondering bots behind him. "Also… she won't look like a Femmebot, so do not be alarmed. But I assure you, she _is_ one of us." He opened the curtain slowly as the group exchanges glances of confusion and intrigue. Bumblebee quickly slipped through the bots and led the group.

"I'm the smallest and our friends won't be able to see if I'm in the back." He explained, the other bots nodded and arranged themselves accordingly. Sam and Carly strained their necks, peering over Bee's fingertips at the seemingly empty berth. Carly gasped, squeezing Sam's hand, his eyes opened and mouth gaped. Bee took a sharp breath.

"That's impossible."

Ratchet circled the table standing to the side of the small human girl lying on her back at the center of the berth. He began checking her vitals and typed information into his data pad. Bee took a step to the side as the others filed in behind him, all gasping as they noticed the girl. The room filled with quiet whispers of, "_What the…"_ and "_That's a Femme_?" Prowl covered his mouth in shock, Iron Hide shook his head incredulously, and Sideswipe rubbed his optics in disbelief. The group settled around the berth, leaning in closer to get a better look. Then, she began to stir.

"Back up, back up! For Primus sake, give her some room!" Ratchet commanded as the bots jumped back.

The girl's limbs slowly stretched as she let out a faint groan. Her head moved slightly from side to side. The room fell silent and still, watching the small form awaken. Her eyes began to flutter open, blinking slowly as she came to consciousness. Her petite and delicate hands rubbed her temples gently, groaning as she did. Her big brown eyes finally opened and her vision slowly focused on the group of bots staring down at her.

"Cliffjumper! Where's Cliffjumper? Where am I? Who are you?" Panic filled her face, as she turned quickly grabbing her side in pain and stopped. "Agh, what's wrong with me? What happened?" Her voice was frantic, Sam and Carly breathed in disbelief. _She was speaking English_.

The young woman turned back to the other bots who were all too stunned to answer her. She attempted to stand but instead her knees gave way and she fell back down onto the berth. Her worried gaze met that of Sam and Carly peeking out from behind Bumblebee's fingers.

"Humans…Earth…We made it." She smiled to herself, shaking her head. Her face quickly changed as she processed the situation. She looked down at her hands, holding them in front of her face, as she slowly sat herself comfortably, stretching her legs out in front of her. She slowly felt the sides of her face, tracing it with her fingers, feeling the soft skin under her delicate touch. She continued down her torso, wincing slightly over the bandaging. Gazing down she wiggled her bare feet, bending her knee carefully, rotating it slightly. Next she grabbed the long brown hair that had fallen over her shoulders, and ran her fingers through it; her eyes widened with intrigue. The bots watched in awe as she discovered her form for the first time. No one breathed a word.

"It worked." She breathed in relief. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can we!" Bee chirped suddenly, everyone turned and gaped at Bumblebee, who lowered his helm in embarrassment. "I'm just saying…" He quietly added. The young woman shook her head and smiled, noticing the bot behind her. Her eyes fixed on the medical officer, who slowly bent towards her.

"Cliffjumper is safe, you both are here on our Autobot base. He's resting in a medically induced stasis on another berth…" Ratchet signaled behind the group of Autobots. "You've been through a lot young one, there's much you must be wondering…" His voice was gentle and calm, his optics were soft as he leaned closer to the brunette. Her expression immediately changed, her smile had vanished, and her eyes searched his faceplates.

"I'm not as young as you think Ratchet." Her voice was a whisper, breathing slowly.

"Have we…met?" He questioned, the other bots leaned closer, confused.

"It's me Ratch, don't you recognize me?" Her voice was worried, waiting for his response. "It's Ariel, Ratchet. Please, for Primus sake, you must remember." Her voice wavered as she pleaded his remembrance, her face overwhelmed with worry.

Ratchet held his breath stunned, his brow furrowed looking over to Iron Hide who now had begun to push past the other bots. Bumblebee moved to the side, keeping his optics fixed on the young woman. Sideswipe and Prowl groaned as they tried to find a new spot, keeping their gaze on the small form.

"Ariel…how is this possible?" Iron Hide's voice was strained, he lowered his helm to meet Ariel's gaze searching her face.

"Hide! You're here too?" Her smile brightened, as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Yes I am, but…you? I do not understand…" He leaned closer as did Ratchet, Prowl and Sideswipe complained about their obstructed view. Iron Hide randomly threw a large palm and swatted at the two behind him, nearly making contact with Bumblebee. Ariel's anger boiled over, she was determined to make them understand.

"It's me, you must believe me – I'll, I'll show you!" She stopped lowering her head, the group watched intently. Wincing in pain she grabbed at her side and opened her eyes, she whipped her head up at Ratchet, who still remained dazed.

"Why, why am I not transforming? Ratchet, what happened to me?" Her voice was louder now, mixed with confusion and building anger.

"You were badly injured when you arrived, your T-Cog was damaged beyond repair. There's nothing I could do." Ratchet lowered his helm remorsefully, not wanting to look at Ariel. She lowered her head, shaking it.

"No, no, no that's not possible!" She looked up at Ratchet, and he met her furious gaze. "I can't be stuck like this! Ratchet, please there must be something you can do! You can rebuild a new T-Cog! You've done it before!" Her lip quivered, she wiped a trans-fluid tear from her brown eye. Ratchet offered a finger for comfort she took a step back, pushing it aside, and glanced back up at his optics. "You're the best medic I know – you've repaired worse!" She continued furiously, her voice strained with anger.

"Ariel…please. Try to understand…" Ratchet choked. Iron Hide took a step towards Ratchet as he clutched the data pad.

"I am trying." Her voice was curt. She looked down at her bare feet, noticing the torn jeans as they grazed the surface of the berth. One foot idly played with the material, feeling the texture against the bare skin. "I don't understand."

"Your skeleton is made of a special alloy, your T-Cog, everything, is unlike anything I've ever seen or studied." She looked into Ratchets blue optics as he continued. "You were created with a special biological coding…that's how you can transform into things other than metal based forms. Your T-Cog has been infused with organic CNA, allowing for carbon-based transformations. There is no way in Primus I can replace your T-Cog, because there is nothing in the universe like it. Such technology could only be produced by-"

"Alpha Trion." Ariel breathed, realizing the gravity of Ratchets word, processing them slowly. The room fell silent again as she stared blankly at her feet.

"And he…was lost to us." Iron Hide finished grimly. The surrounding Autobots watched intently, soaking up the emotions and information all being displayed between the three. Sam and Carly stared at Ariel, still trying to understand. There was a long silence, and then Ariel looked at the other bots, taking notice she still held their attention.

"I understand there is nothing that can be done about…my current condition." She paused, and looked around the room, meeting the gaze of all around her. "But perhaps I can be the one to help you…I assume you all have questions, and I will do my best to answer them." She looked directly at Sam and Carly, nodding their welcome as she did. Sam and Carly returned her acknowledgment with a small smile.

"Why are you a human?" Bumblebee quickly asked, spurring the others to pipe up with their own questions.

"Where did you and Cliff come from?" Iron Hide asked immediately.

"Why were you in a Decepticon pod?" Prowl started. Sideswipe pushed through the crowd that was growing closer and closer to Ariel.

"Are you 'Con spies?" He practically yelled at her, peering closer at the young woman who glared back at him.

The room was slowly spinning into chaos, the excited and curious bots continued with their barrage of questions. Ariel looked around the room in a daze, trying to process the scene.

"I have a question." Sam blurted out suddenly, Carly and the others turned to him in shock. The room fell silent once again, as Bumblebee lowered Sam to the berth.

Sam stepped onto the berth slightly pulling Carly as he walked towards the young brunette. Ariel's eyes were transfixed on the young man walking towards her. Carly walked shyly behind, her hand held tightly in Sam's. They approached the girl cautiously, she grew only more and more attractive as they did.

Her hair was long and smooth, gently flowing down beneath her chest and the center of her back. Her whole body was completely toned and fit; her shoulders and hips met with her petite waist, forming a perfect hourglass shape. Her complexion was nothing short of radiant, her big brown eyes remained focused on the couple. Her pink lips were parted into a small smile, extenuating her slim jawline and high cheekbones. A soft shade of rose kissed her cheeks in her post fury. As they neared slowly the true extent of her transformation became apparent. Ariel was a full head shorter than the two humans in front of her. She giggled softly.

"I'm not used to being the smallest in the room…your Earth statistics said I was average height." She tried to make herself appear taller, quickly placing a hand over the bandaged torso, wincing slightly. "I believe you have a question for me Samuel Witwicky?" Ariel questioned warmly, meeting the couple at the center of the berth.

Sam's faced paled as he was consumed by confusion. "You, you know my name? You know who I am?" Sam stuttered letting go of Carly's hand, he took a step closer to Ariel. "How? How is that possible? You've been spying on me?" He lowered his voice, "Now I have more than one question."

"I believe your guardian Bumblebee already asked why I look human…" Ariel glanced up to Bumblebee, the other Autobots helms turned immediately towards him. Bumblebee looked up in shock and began fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

"That's not my question." Sam said, staring intently at the pretty brunette.

"And what is your question, Samuel Witwicky?" She purred, the others in the room leaned closer intrigued by the scene. Sam looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Do you know where the other Femmebots are?" His voice was low and steady.

Ariel smiled warmly extending a hand and placing it softly on Sam's tensed shoulder, Carly remained still but furrowed her brow at the pretty brunette now touching her boyfriend.

"I'll explain everything." She removed her hand and turned to the Autobots standing above her. "I believe it would be beneficial to us all if I share all that I know first, perhaps your questions will be answered if I do." Her voice was strong and confident as she glided towards Ratchet. "I'd like to be…on an even playing field, talk to you all as equals…not a patient." Ratchet smiled and lowered his hand and Ariel climbed onto his palm.

"Of course, old friend."

The bots gathered in the large hanger, designed specifically for human-Autobot communications. Monitors, data tables, and other electrical devices formed a small semi circular space that could hold up to 20 men. The space was high enough so that the Autobots and humans could take eye to eye, making communicating between the parties an easier task. The five Autobots gathered around the gated area as Ratchet and Bumblebee lowered their passengers onto the deck. Ariel, Sam and Carly collectively marveled at the immense space of the hanger. Ariel was already studying the technology surrounding her as Sam and Carly walked towards a small bridge facing the Autobots.

"Is this room secured?" Ariel questioned looking over at the blank monitors and blinking lights on the tabletops.

"Yes, it's completely secure. You're among friends Ariel." Ratchet assured her. Ariel glanced over at Sam and Carly curiously, then made her way to the bridge. Sighing inwardly, she placed her hands on the railing, closed her eyes and lowered her head, and softly began to speak.

"There's much I don't remember. All that I do is from sparkling-hood, until the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when I was re-created by Alpha Trion." She paused momentarily, looking up at the bots staring at her, listening closely. "There he bestowed on me top-secret information regarding a vision he had from Primus himself…information concerning the restoration of our planet…although the war was far from anyone's mind…at the time. This information was trusted in me, and me alone. No one else, not even the Primes, knew of this vision, and I was to keep it a secret."

"Why you? Why not give this information to a higher power?" Sideswipe interrupted, everyone turned to him. "What?" He breathed, throwing his hands up beside him. Ariel looked up at him, and smiled faintly.

"It's a valid question…one I also asked. Before Alpha Trion gave me the information he explained that the Prime's were no longer just and honourable. They sought for more power, causing other sanctions of the planet to begin civil wars. Many lives were being lost, and many more would be when the Golden Age ended. War would consume our planet, and the only way it could be restored is with this information. To give it to the Prime's would only cement the certain extinction of our race. Military would use it as a weapon; Politicians would use it for their own personal gain."

"So he decided to give it to a young Femme?" Sideswipe questioned again, his faceplates tensed in obvious confusion.

"I was unsuspecting, no one would ever think that such information would rest with me. Militaries, Politicians, even the Primes, would look for this information amongst the high powers, and Alpha Trion himself, but they would never think to look for someone like me. It was both my responsibility and burden."

"So what happened next?" Bumblebee questioned, as his optics widened with intrigue.

"From there…I'm afraid my CPU is fragmented…I remember watching the Iacon Hall of Records destruction from the Ark…then the Decepticon attack, where they took me prisoner; but nothing much in between. When the 'Cons attacked I downloaded the information Alpha Trion entrusted with me, which would mean also downloading the events that happened after, as a safety precaution, and hid them for safe keeping. Such information in the hands of the Decepticons…would leave us no hope in winning the war. It was the only option I had, and it was a decision I regrettably made. They took me from the Ark, and I remained a prisoner on the Nemesis for centuries, until yesterday, when Cliff and I escaped. That's all I know, my memories, everything, is gone in that time…unfortunately I know not where it can be retrieved."

Ariel opened her eyes as a single tear trickled down her cheek, her once confident voice now quivered. She wiped away the tear and looked up at the Autobots, their faces soft and pained by her story. Carly escaped from Sam's arm and placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder. Ariel turned slowly at the feel of the warmth now on her shoulder; she looked into Carly's eyes and smiled faintly.

"You're safe now. They'll help you. And the information must still be out there, seeing as the Decepticons are no closer to restoring Cybertron than they were before." Carly whispered fighting back tears of her own. Ariel turned as Carly pulled her hand back slowly and nodded slightly, understanding Carly's heartfelt sentiment.

"I know, but I still wish I knew where to look…I don't know if it's on the Ark, if I sent it to the Femmebots in an encrypted transmission…or if I jettisoned it into deep space." Ariel stared at the ground several feet below them, clutching the railing tighter.

"Carly is right, it's still out there – and we'll get it back, somehow." Bumblebee added trying to comfort Ariel. She looked up at him and smiled softly, staring into his bright blue optics.

"You said you were on the Ark…why? The Femmes escaped long before the Ark left Cybertron." Iron Hide questioned, breaking the connection between Bumblebee and Ariel. The other Autobots nodded in agreement as Bee found himself gazing back to Ariel.

"I was following strict orders from Elita-One, Commander of the Femmes." Ariel answered shortly, she looked up at the weapons expert who rubbed his helm, still confused.

"How is that possible?" Iron Hide questioned exasperated, Ratchet struck his chest briefly. "I…uh mean, how did you receive the orders from the Commander, she was in deep cover before they escaped." Iron Hide stumbled over his words, trying to salvage his dignity after his curt tone. Ariel shook her head, running her fingers through her long chestnut brown hair, briefly massaging a temple as she explained.

"I didn't receive them in person, they were on a data pad… I'm assuming each Femme received details through that form…seeing as they were in deep cover, or so you say. I can't really testify to that. I haven't seen another Femme since my first mission to the Sea of Rust."

Sideswipe took another step closer, pushing Bumblebee aside slightly. "You said you were commanded by Elita-"

"_Am_. I _am_ commanded by Elita-One." Ariel cut off Sideswipe curtly. She looked up at him with a strong gaze. Sideswipe huffed and continued with his question.

"What exactly are you trained to do?" He asked quizzically, his optics focused on her as she answered.

"I am Intel and Reconnaissance, graduated top of my class with honours from the Iacon Academy. I'm also an expert in encryption and decryption, Cybertronian and Prime history, military tactics and enemy evasion, as well as hand to hand combat…just to name a few." She smiled proudly at her list of accolades.

"Which explains why you have the fancy transformation upgrade. I assume it was for military function, as a means of disguise, not just metallic but also organic." Sideswipe stated rubbing his chin.

"Exactly. Alpha Trion foresaw my need for biological transformation. I was the best of the best for Intel and Recon, when I was injured during my mission he outfitted me with a new design. Undetectable across the galaxy, he was a brilliant old mech." Her voice trailed off as she remembered, gazing blankly into the distance.

"So are there others like you?" Sam questioned, inching himself closer to Carly and Ariel, who both turned to him simultaneously.

"No, at least I don't think so. I'm not sure what happened after my restoration…" Ariel started, looking into Sam's eyes as she explained.

"It's a rare ability, one in all my years I've only seen from you and you alone. You remain the first Cybertronian to achieve biological transformation." Ratchet answered her, as he typed away on his data pad, his optics remained fixed on the small screen. Iron Hide saw an opportunity and began explaining his confusion again.

"You said you saw the destruction of the Iacon Hall of Records from the Ark? _How_ is that possible? I mean-"

"Exactly my question, what purpose did you serve for the Femmes on the Ark?" Prowl continued cutting off Iron Hide, who rolled his optics, obviously annoyed. Ariel looked up at them both.

"On the Ark I was to oversee the safety of the records and historical documents from Iacon. The great Sentinel Prime commanded the ship, which housed his Pillar technology. I was to encrypt the records, and store them for the future, seeing as I was the best Intel operative. I also have extensive knowledge of the historical records and documents, I was assigned the duty purely because I was most well suited."

"So the knowledge of our planet was entrusted on the Ark, which also doubled to serve as protection for the greatest technology known at that time?" Prowl questioned, stepping towards the bridge. "But why? What purpose do library records serve in war?"

"Knowledge is power. The more knowledge we have, the greater our chances of outsmarting the enemy. That is why the Primes are the wisest of us all…their extensive knowledge serves as a reminder of our history's importance. We cannot hope to rebuild our world if our history is gone. Who we are, where we come from, all of these are relevant in war." Ariel answered curtly, she lowered her helm. "We must learn from history, or we are doomed to repeat it."

There was a long pause as her words hung in the air. Sam took a step closer to Ariel again taking soft hold of Carly's hand.

"You said you were captured by the Decepticons, did they take anyone else as prisoner?" His voice was low as he delicately changed the subject. Ariel looked up at the other bots, then back to Sam.

"They killed half the crew during the raid, took me and a couple others, thankfully they never reached Sentinel – he locked himself away with the Pillars during the attack."

The bots winced as she mentioned his name, not wanting to tell her of Sentinels final fate.

"Once aboard the Nemesis…were there any other Femmes?" Bumblebee quickly asked, hoping to draw attention away from Sentinel and his pillars. Ariel met the gaze of the young warrior, shaking her head slightly.

"No. In the many millennia I have been prisoner of the Decepticons, only a few Mechs joined me in the holding cell. They came and went, each one tortured for information, then used for parts. Cliff remains with us only because he was intercepted en-route to the Milky Way…had it been any sooner, he would've been reduced to scrap metal."

"Why not a similar fate for you? If they didn't find the information you had, because you concealed it…what use did you serve them?" Bumblebee questioned quietly, his optics glowed softly as he stared at the young brunette.

"Femmes are a rare as I understand, since their departure eons ago, they have become even more so…they kept me to use as leverage, bargaining, as a means to coax Elita-One and her team out of hiding. At least that's what I learnt in my time there." She closed her eyes and looked back down at the ground, remembering the pain of the many years she spent as a captive.

"Did the Decepticons…did they…" Ratchet started, holding his data pad firmly in his hand. Ariel nodded her head, pausing momentarily as she remembered all at once.

"Yes. They did."

Iron Hide quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about the torture the Decepticons made her endure. "Ariel, if you and Cliff could escape, why didn't you do it sooner? Spare yourself the pain and torture centuries ago?" He questioned, his voice was laced with apparent concern.

"And jettison into the middle of space with no knowledge of our current location, where the nearest Energon source is, other Autobots, or other Decepticon reinforcements are?" Ariel's voice was tense as she looked up at him, then her face softened. "We knew that the Nemesis was heading to a final destination, a distance planet with Energon reserves and other resources – the guards didn't realize how much they gave away. Cliff received a transmission from Autobot refugees and was heading towards Earth in response. We assumed the Decepticons were heading there as well, seeing as they probed Cliff's CPU, no doubt uncovering the transmission. When the Nemesis entered the Milky Way Galaxy, our assumption was proven true. During their final approach, Cliff caused a distraction, I slipped out, made my way to the bridge-"

"They didn't notice you weren't in the cell? That's quite a distraction." Prowl said plainly.

"I used a holoform, and a light reflection disguise," She snapped at him. "You forget I am Intel _and_ Recon…the Decepticons never knew I had left. I made my way to the bridge, and there I managed to by pass their databases, hacked into Earths primitive government documents, found information about Sector Seven, and Sam Witwicky. For extra measures I encrypted the files on the Decepticon ship so that they would not be able to uncover the same information, I pray they hadn't already learned of this location." She paused and looked over to Sam. "I noticed you were under the protection of an Autobot, Bumblebee – if I could find the boy, I could find Bumblebee, and then the other Autobots."

"So you did stalk me. And you also learned English and became human as well in that time?" Sam started, looking over at Ariel as she turned to him smiling.

"I'm still the best there is kid."

"We look the same age okay, don't call me kid – only they can do that." Sam motioned to the bots overhead as they giggled in agreement.

"Point noted. But yes Sam, in the time I was on the bridge I learned Earth's languages, and constructed a human alternate-form. Figured if we landed it would be the best course of action to find the other bots…better than a giant robot car appearing outside your house." Sam looked up at Bee and smiled, remembering the fateful day they crossed paths.

Ariel continued, "I managed to find the launch pad, entered the coordinates of Sam's current location, disabled the tracking device and then planted it on another pod in the base. When I went back to get Cliff, they had already taken him to the torture chamber. From there…it was a tough fight, but we made it. I transformed into my human form incase we needed to contact a human immediately upon arrival, that's when I was hit." She rubbed her torso as she remembered, "The rest is touch and go, I only remember seeing Earth, then waking up surrounded by you lot." She smiled warmly at her rescuers, "Does that answer your questions?" she asked warily.

The group nodded, noticing she was growing tired of reliving the horrible memories. Bumblebee lowered his hand to Sam and Carly, keeping his optics set on Ariel.

"I promised you a tour of the base." He turned his helm to face the other bots, "Prowl, Sideswipe, care to join us?" He smirked at them as they groaned and agreed to tag along.

"Better than filling out reports." Sideswiped sighed.

Carly climbed into Bee's hand carefully, placing herself in the middle of his palm waiting for her boyfriend. Sam stepped towards Bumblebee's outstretched hand and paused for a moment looking back at Ariel. Before he could say anything, Ariel held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm not going anywhere kid, if you want to talk, either of you, you know where to find me." She smiled kindly at Sam and Carly. They nodded and returned smiles of their own.

"We will…and don't call me kid." Sam added as he sat in the palm, placing his arm around Carly.

"Technically I'm millions of years older than you, so I _can_ call you a kid." Ariel added dryly, a beautiful smile illuminated her face.

"But you look like us, so it doesn't count." Sam retorted back, before she could reply with her own banter, Bumblebee began to walk towards Prowl and Sideswipe who were already waiting at the exit.

The three bots took once last parting glance at Ariel then disappeared around the corner, off to show Sam and Carly their new base, leaving Iron Hide, Ratchet, and Ariel behind.


	4. Chapter 4 - Examination

Chapter 4

As soon as Iron Hide was sure the coast was clear he turned to Ariel. "I need to know…did Chromia…is, is she…" His voice trailed off, his face was filled with sudden worry. Ariel looked up at her old friends, her face softened.

"I don't know of her fate, or Beta's either." She looked up at Ratchet, his face now filled with concern. "But I do know this" she started, "They are tough Femme's, and if Elita is half the commander I've heard about, there's no doubt they are all alive, and safe." She offered up her words of comfort as Iron Hide and Ratchets expression softened.

"Yes, she is." Iron Hide whispered the quiet reassurance. Ratchet typed quickly into his data pad, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"There is much I do not understand, much I fail to remember. But I must know…" Her voice trailed off as Iron Hide and Ratchet looked at her. Ariel's big brown eyes began to fill with tears. "Orion…is he…I mean, did he…"

"Orion was lost at the attack on Iacon." A low baritone voice suddenly emerged from the darkness behind them. The three turned quickly and saw the tall red and blue figure approaching them slowly. Iron Hide and Ratchet stepped aside allowing the new member to see Ariel. It was then that Ariel noticed his true size, as he towered over the other two bots. Her feelings began to overwhelm her, she nodded slowly, lowering herself to her knees, gripping the metal railing as she cried softly, all the pain, sadness, loss, grief, and fear filled her.

"All this time I thought that maybe…" She whispered to herself as she continued to cry softly. "I can't believe he's gone." Iron Hide and Ratchet exchanged painful gazes, watching their friend grieve made their sparks ache.

"I am truly sorry." The low baritone voice was soft and smooth. He lowered his helm closer to the bridge, as Ariel looked up from behind the long brown hair.

"Who, who are you?" She choked back her faint sobs, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I am Optimus Prime…leader of the Autobots." His voice was soft and slow. Ariel's expression quickly changed, she stood to her feet, standing tall and upright.

"My apologies sir, I – I didn't know you were a Prime." She quickly wiped away another tear and looked at the leader in front of her.

"At ease young one…this is not the Academy, you are among friends." Optimus blinked his optics, scanning over the pretty young woman standing before him. Her brown eyes were big and filled with sorrow, and her delicate face stained with tears. She relaxed her stance, staring into the cobalt blue optics of the Prime. They seemed so familiar to her, although she could not remember ever coming across him before.

"How do you know of him? He was just a clerk…not exactly a bot to be recognized by a Prime." She furrowed her brow in curiosity, Iron Hide and Ratchet turned to their leader, wondering the same question.

Optimus placed his hands on the railing and lowered his helm, thinking…remembering.

"I knew you both before the war started…although I now realize you do not remember me. I learnt his ideologies of peace. I was present during his proposal to the High Council, where he explained his vision for unity and equality. After the attack, I adopted them as my own. To complete what he had started… to carry his vision of peace and prosperity for all. I fight for him and what he started, his words have become the embodiment of the Autobot cause."

Ariel looked up at Ratchet and Iron Hide who listened intently to their leaders words as they resonated in the hanger. "I – I had no idea…" Her voice wavered softly as she ran her long slim fingers through her hair. She looked back up at the great leader, and smiled faintly. "He did it, and I…I don't remember any of it." Her smile had vanished, instead replaced with a solemn expression of remorse.

"I promise you, we will recover what you have lost, and we will not rest until we have accomplished that mission." The leader looked to Ratchet, "I understand she was a Decepticon prisoner, have you conducted a full medical examination?" His tone remained gentle, but with a growing concernment.

Ratchet looked up from his data pad, "I wanted to wait until she was conscious to get full details, I know now what I have yet to examine." He looked at Ariel with overwhelming sadness and guilt; he knew it would not be pleasant for either of them.

"I believe it would be best to examine her now, please alert me when you have finished. I will join you after Iron Hide has informed me of the details learnt during my absence."

Ratchet nodded and lowered his hand to the bridge, allowing Ariel to carefully climb onto his palm. She looked at Iron Hide then back to Optimus, who had not taken his optics off her. Ratchet wordlessly began to walk towards the Med-Bay. Ariel turned to the Prime one last time, her eyes fixed on his deep blue optics.

"Optimus, is there anything else you know…about the war…about me? I need to know, there are so many things that don't make sense, so much I yearn to remember." She searched his optics desperately, hoping the wise leader could help piece together her confusing past. Optimus blinked slowly, his faceplates remained expressionless.

"I will need time to remember, it was so long ago…do not concern yourself with the past now, you must rest." His voice was soft and caring as he turned towards Iron Hide. The bots dispersed, and Iron Hide began debriefing Prime, who glanced back one last time at the young Femme in Ratchets hands. He breathed slowly, keeping his gaze focused on her petite form, sighing to himself as they turned the corner. _What have they done to you…_

Ratchet started slowly towards the Med-Bay, remaining silent as Ariel peered back at the Prime. She found herself enthralled by him, his tall figure, his deep voice, and his hypnotizing cobalt blue optics. She admired the new specimen as long as she could before his figure was out of view.

"You act as though you've never seen a Prime before." Ratchet smirked, peering down at Ariel as she settled back into his palm.

"I have…but not one so…young." She began playing nervously with the burnt pink halter-top that loosely hung off her shoulders.

"All you Femmes, exactly the same – get one good look at a Prime and you all swoon." He teased her and smiled.

"If you were a Femme, you'd do the same." She looked up at him pointing a finger.

"I really don't think so. I don't understand what's so enticing, I mean, they're so serious _all_ the time…actually come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen Optimus crack a smile."

"The seriousness only highlights their power. Who cares about smiling when you have long muscular legs, a small toned waist, broad chest, deep voice, and those dreamy optics…shall I continue…" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'd rather you didn't, I get the picture…" Ratchet stated quickly, staring ahead.

"It's strange Ratch…there's something so familiar about him…I feel as though I've known him much longer than he claims." She looked up at Ratchet, staring intently into his optics.

"He has that effect, but I think it's just the _deep voice_…" He looked down at Ariel as he teased, she swatted at one of his fingers playfully. "I swear he is the only bot I know who can make short commands last for what seems like eons." Ratchet laughed as he looked ahead, Ariel's face softened and she smiled.

"I guess…but one thing still remains unanswered." Ariel's smile had slowly begun to disappear, replaced by a hardened lip. "I thought Sentinel was the Autobot leader. Did he not survive?" Her voice was mixed with curiosity and concern. Ratchet looked down at Ariel, meeting her gaze.

"Optimus became Commander after the Arks exodus. He was a student of Sentinel, and I have fought with him for many years... he is the greatest leader of our time Ariel."

"I believe you old friend, and that explains why I don't remember him…but you fail to explain Sentinel's fate, and the fate of the pillars." Her voice sounded surprisingly forward. Ratchet quickly continued his explanation, noticing her growing concern.

"I'll explain, during the war, Sentinel became corrupted; he sided with the Decepticons many years ago, promising to use the pillar technology alongside them, for the good of Cybertron. The Ark crashed after the attack, and Optimus revived him here on Earth using the Matrix of Leadership…unknowing of the betrayal. One year has passed since the battle for Earth. The Decepticons sought to enslave the inhabitants here, and used the pillars to bring destruction…" Ratchet's voice trailed off as he entered the Med-Bay. Ariel looked up at him questioningly.

"And what of Sentinel?"

"To save the human race, Optimus did what had to be done…"

"He killed his leader?" She couldn't believe that the quiet and reserved bot Optimus appeared to be, could take the life of his teacher. But he was a Prime; and Primes were the greatest of warriors.

"There was no other choice Ariel. Optimus would never sacrifice innocent lives, even if it meant the restoration of our world." Ratchet lowered Ariel onto a medical berth.

"And what of Megatron?" Ariel looked up at Ratchet whose optics had darkened.

"He too was defeated by Optimus…but I fear the Decepticons are looking for a new means of reviving his spark. Under the temporary command of Megatrons First Lieutenant-"

"Starscream." Ariel cut off Ratchet, who furrowed his brow.

"How did you?"

"While I was on the bridge, he sent a Transmission from Earth to the Nemesis…He gave orders like he was in charge…now I know why." She ran her fingers through her hair, pacing on the berth. The surface was cold underneath her bare feet.

"Ariel, I really must do the medical examination now, Optimus will want to know…"

"Know? Know what? Know what they did to me? I'm sure he can imagine for himself what those monsters would do to a Femmebot prisoner…" She scowled with disgust, not wanting to share private medical details with anyone, especially a Prime.

"He can, but he is the leader, he just wants to make sure you haven't been too badly harmed. Decepticons are cruel and disgusting, and you are the first Femme we know of that has escaped them." Ratchet gathered some tools from a nearby counter; his voice was soft as he pleaded her compliance.

"You can tell him I'm fine." She huffed as she slumped to the ground. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head down. Ratchet sighed deeply; Ariel was known to be a stubborn Femme. She was incredibly strong-willed and fiery, if she didn't want to do something, next to no one could change her mind.

"I have to be sure first. Please Ariel, let me help you." He lowered his hand and ran a finger softly down her back, offering comfort to his old friend. He continued to stroke her back gently, a few moments passed until she looked up at him and sighed.

"What do you want to know?" She asked quietly, keeping her head on her knees.

"Did they try to spark-bond with you?" Ratchets tone changed from friendly to detached, the examination had begun. He removed his hand from her and began typing into his data pad.

"No, they aren't stupid enough to try that. If they did, they would've taken themselves out along with me…and I don't think Megatron would've allowed them to try anyways." Ariel's voice was short and monotone, she waited as Ratchet finished typing her answer into his data pad.

"Did they interface with you?" Ratchet looked up from his data pad, Ariel averted her eyes and shuddered. "How many times?" He prompted.

"I have been prisoner for millennia, they would have their way with me until my energon levels were nearly depleted…once I came to, they would beat me, make me do…well you can imagine Ratch. Please, please don't make me say it out loud." She closed her eyes as she pleaded with him; desperately trying to forget the atrocities they forced her to perform. Ratchet nodded and closed his optics momentarily, trying to understand her pain.

"Even in this form…I'll need to examine you…internally." She looked up at him, her pained face now replaced with anger and fear. "It's only to make sure there's no permanent damage…this form you're in is only sophisticated camouflage, everything underneath is Cybertronian."

"Somehow I'm still not comforted by that thought." She said plainly. Her eyes peered up at him through the brown hair covering her face. "Can't you just scan me? I don't feel comfortable letting you examine me…there…" Her cheeks began to flush a cherry red. _Frag these humans and their stupid fleshy hides._

"I know, but I'm the only medical officer here, a scanner won't tell me the extent of the damage internally. I need to know for certain, that way I can give Prime his answers." Ratchet lowered the data pad to the berth, and began to look for tools in his case.

Ariel jumped up suddenly. "Woah, woah, woah – no. I don't think so. He has no reason to know the intimate status of _that _area." She was fuming and embarrassed as she thought about her personal details being read and analyzed by Optimus. Her cheeks continued to flush red.

Ratchet pulled out a small implement, and other strange tools of various shapes and sizes from his kit, admiring them under the light. "Either I check you, or I let Optimus look for himself…although with him it'll take longer seeing as he has next to no experience with medicine." Ratchet raised an optic ridge at Ariel, who had suddenly stilled.

"You wouldn't dare." She breathed behind clenched teeth, her eyes burned into his cool optics. He raised a finger to his com-link, tapping it gently.

"Hey Prime, Ariel would rather that you-"

"Alright, alright, alright! Stop!" She huffed, "Just be as quick as you possibly can…and close the fragging curtain will you? Primus, why not just invite everyone in to enjoy the show! I'm sure they'd love that!" She said throwing her arms in the air as she turned from him, stomping the length of the berth in a rage.

**_Ariel would rather that I what, Ratchet?** _Optimus' low voice immediately questioned over the com-link, Ariel was too furious to notice. Ratchet tapped the com-link again to reply.

"Never mind Prime, I'll let you know when we're done."

"Which will be soon." Ariel breathed tersely, setting herself down on the berth under the overhead light.

"I'll do my best to be quick, and try to remember, I'm not particularly thrilled about this either…" Ratchet sighed as he closed the curtain quickly behind him.

"And this is the Rec room…that Sam already saw last night but, figured you wouldn't mind re-visiting it." Bumblebee explained as the door slid open quickly. Carly took in the giant space, admiring the wonder that was Cybertronian construction. He placed the two on the tabletop and sat back in a chair as Prowl and Sideswipe pulled up their own.

"I can't believe this place…" Carly started as she continued to look in awe around the room. Sam plunked himself onto the surface and sat looking up at the other bots.

"So…Ariel seems…nice…" Sam started, unsure how to start the topic they had all been avoiding during the tour. The other bots appeared to be in a daze as they nodded their heads.

"I have a feeling she's the type who blasts then asks…" Sideswipe stated plainly rubbing the back of his helm. "Wouldn't want to get on her bad side if she's armed, that's for sure." He added quietly. The small group collectively nodded their heads, picturing her armed fury.

"What do you think she meant by "constructed" a human alt-form?" Bee questioned as he rested his chin in his hand.

"No clue, I'm still trying to process half of what she said…" Prowl answered, turning towards the young warrior.

"I mean like, when we transform, we don't "construct" a form…we scan and then just take the form, we don't get to modify it…" Bumblebee said looking down at Sam who met his gaze and chuckled, remembering the transformation of the "crappy" Camaro into the motor envy Bee was now.

"She said that she used Earth's statistics…maybe she took averages and then created a human equivalent to what her Femme form would be." Carly proposed as she sat beside Sam on the table, looking up at the other bots. "I mean, I haven't noticed any Autobots with brown eyes…" Everyone nodded, thinking about Carly's explanation.

Sideswipe smiled wickedly. "I sure hope so…could you imagine? Lean legs, tight cables, smooth metal surface, big bright optics…" The two other bots nodded in agreement, gazing ahead as they pictured the sight. "I mean don't get me wrong fleshlings, she does make a highly attractive human as well." Sideswipe added looking down at Carly and Sam as they too pictured Ariel in a Femme form.

"She certainly does…" Bumblebee sighed dreamily, his blue optics lost in thought. The group collectively looked at Bee and began to giggle.

"Looks like our young Bumblebee has his optics on the Femme!" Sideswipe elbowed the small yellow bot, jolting him from his daydream.

"Awe our little bot is all grown up!" Prowl pulled Bee's head under his arm and rubbed his head jokingly. Sam and Carly laughed as Bee desperately tried to escape. He slipped his mask over his faceplates and swatted furiously at Prowls arms. Prowl laughed and let Bee go, as Sideswipe, Sam and Carly continued to laugh. Bumblebee positioned himself comfortably back in the chair, sliding his mask back into its resting place.

"Slag you to the Pit Prowl." Bee grunted shooting darkened optics over at the silver Autobot.

"Awe, come on Bee, we're just teasing you." Sideswipe smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool to see you like this." Prowl added grinning. "Reminds me of my first encounter with a Femme…back in my youth."

"Well I think it's absolutely adorable." Carly giggled beaming up at the yellow bot sweetly. "I've never seen you like this, all giddy and nervous. It's sweet."

"I'm not all giddy and nervous – what are you talking about?" He questioned loudly, throwing a hand up as he did.

"You're defensive! I also noticed you couldn't take your optics off her." Sideswipe purred. Bumblebee slumped back in the chair, throwing his head back.

"Like any of you weren't!"

"Yeah, but at least we blinked!" Prowl added, jokingly elbowing him.

"I think she might like you Bee, she did stare back…" Sam started, nudging Carly.

"Yes…on more than one occasion!" She added. Sideswipe and Prowl took the hint and offered encouraging words to the young bot.

"She made eye contact with you many times…." Sideswipe started his voice was cool.

"Well she likes you probably the most out of all of us." Prowl concluded, "More than this lug-nut anyways…" Sideswipe scowled at Prowl, but then nodded his head as he remembered the death glares he received from the small Femme.

Bumblebee rubbed his hands over his faceplates as pulled himself forward, resting his elbows on the table. "None of it matters anyways…" He groaned looking up at his friends.

"What do you mean? She'd be lucky to have you." Sam encouraged his friend, rising to his feet. "You're young, and tons of fun, she seemed to really take an eye to you!" The others nodded faintly, agreeing with Sam's rationale.

"Thanks but…I don't think it'd work-"

"What do you mean? I mean sure, maybe she's around Iron Hide and Ratchets age but she still looks good, and feisty…" Sideswipe cut in, Bee threw his head back exasperated.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" The others looked up at him as he calmed his faceplates. "As long as she's stuck in that form…how could I possibly have a relationship with her? I'd crush her in my hands." Bee practically whispered, lowering his helm discouraged.

"Primus Bee, you just met the Femme, take it one step at a time." Prowl warned.

"Yeah, looks aren't everything…" Sam started cautiously as Carly turned her head to him immediately. "I mean sure it's a component, but it's what's inside that counts." Sam finished as Carly nodded her head in approval; he breathed an inward sigh of relief. Bee rolled his optics slightly and smiled at his friend.

"You're right, you're right – I'll just get to know her first, then see where it goes."

"See where _what_ goes?" A low voice questioned from behind them, the group turned suddenly at the figure in the doorway, grinning widely in the entrance.

"Jazz? When did you get back?" Prowl questioned as the others watched the figure begin to approach them slowly.

"Just now, I was looking for Optimus but couldn't pass up saying hi to y'all first." A wide smile crossed his faceplates as he scanned the room.

"You've heard about the new arrivals I assume?" Sideswipe asked as Jazz pulled up a chair exchanging quick greetings with Sam and Carly.

"I heard they crashed, nearly killing themselves in the process…" Jazz looked up at the group easing back into the chair coolly. "At least that's what the Mechs in the warehouse said."

"They didn't crash – they, uh, landed…" Bumblebee tried to explain, protecting the dignity of Ariel and Cliffjumper.

"Well whatever you call it, they still ticking?" He probed, Bumblebee eased back into his chair calmly.

"Yes. They're both alive." He answered, smiling to himself as Ariel crossed his mind yet again.

"So who'd we get? We could use some more firepower." Jazz questioned eagerly. Prowl began to explain slowly, taking the burden of relaying the new information upon himself.

"Well uh, it's a bit of a…long story – one of the bots, Cliffjumper-"

"Ooooh Cliff! That bot is crazy. Dude's a wrecker – man me and him go way back." Jazz exclaimed with delight, a wide smile spread across his faceplates.

"Ratchet put him in a medical stasis, he was badly injured when we found him, almost didn't make it." Prowl explained slowly. Jazz's expression immediately dropped, his face sullen.

"I see." He took a pause lowering his optics. "And the other bot? How's he doing?"

"_She_." Sam stated, looking up at Jazz. Jazz immediately lifted his helm, his expression instantly filled with wonder and happiness.

"Praise Primus Almighty! Wooooo, we finally gotta Femme!" He raised his hands in celebration, as the others chuckled amongst themselves. "A Femme! I can't believe it, what does she look like? How old is she? What's her name? Is she single?" He asked quickly raising an optic ridge at the faces around him.

"It's a long story Jazz…" Prowl started again shaking his head despairingly.

"What? You mean she's not single? Slag it, which of you is the lucky bot?" He turned to Bumblebee quickly as he stared in disbelief. "Bet it was you, eh young hot-shot? Bet she couldn't keep her optics off ya." He winked at Bumblebee who felt his faceplates turn hot with embarrassment as he shook his head. Prowl opened his mouth again to explain but was promptly cut off by Jazz.

"Hmmm, I bet it was Optimus, yeah it's him – am I right? Fragging Primes, stealing all the Femmes…I guess some things just never change eh?" He smiled to himself as the group stared at him incredulously.

"No – it's not Optimus, he isn't even here! Just listen alright?" Prowl grew more agitated.

"What? What do you mean he's not here? I com-linked him when I arrived – did he leave again or something? Why would he leave when there's a Femme here?" Jazz shook his head, wracking his CPU for an answer. Prowl smacked a hand against his faceplates, groaning from exhaustion. Jazz and Prowl were two very different bots; Jazz was wild and energetic, while Prowl's demeanor was cool and calculative. It was humourous to watch the two interact off duty, on the battlefield they worked in perfect harmony, but off the clock, they rarely were on the same page.

"For Primus sake Jazz, I will rip out your vocal processor if you don't shut it!" Prowl raised his voice in irritation, the others remained silent as they watched. Sam pulled Carly slightly behind him, worrying if Prowl was finally going to follow through with his usual threat.

"Cool your circuits there flash-drive, what's stuck up your tailpipe? Primus…" Jazz shook his head as Prowl balled his hands into fists. He breathed out loudly and rubbed his helm, calming his overheating CPU.

"Maybe I'll just leave the explanation to the rest of you…this lug-nut might actually listen to you." Prowl sighed, continuing to rub his temples.

"Alright, alright, tell me everything – I promise I won't interrupt." Jazz said smoothly. Sideswipe, Bee, Sam and Carly looked over to Prowl in deep anticipation.

"Alright – but save all questions until the end, it's a confusing story, I don't want to lose my place or anything." Prowl pleaded to Jazz who nodded his head in agreement.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5 - Stirrings

Chapter 5

"Thank-you Iron Hide. Did either you or Ratchet keep a record of what she said? It may be useful information in the future." The deep baritone voice asked his weapons specialist smoothly as he paced in the hanger. Iron Hide leaned against the metal bridge carefully.

"Ratchet had a data pad out, I'm not sure if he took notes or not." He turned to Optimus who had stopped pacing and closed his optics, breathing quietly. "But I can recall what she said, I'll fill out a full detail, as soon as you want." Iron Hide added, hoping to please the leader.

Optimus turned his helm and straightened, nodding towards his friend. "Please, if you could right now, while the information is still recent in your memory banks." His voice was surprisingly urgent, but remained smooth. Iron Hide nodded and turned towards the exit; before he rounded the corner he paused, turning back to Optimus who remained focused on the metal bridge.

"Optimus?"

The Prime turned his helm slowly, placing a hand on the railing he acknowledged Iron Hide's final question.

"Yes, old friend?" His voice was quiet and pained. Iron Hide could tell his mind was preoccupied.

"It can wait…" Iron Hide continued down the hall, saving his question for a later time. The heavy footsteps clanged down the long corridor, and soon there was nothing but silence.

Optimus placed another large hand on the railing, looking over the technology deck, reveling in the silence. There were so many questions that still whirred through his processors, so many things he wanted to ask, but couldn't. Closing his optics he rubbed his helm gently, trying to make sense of everything Iron Hide had explained to him…but he still found himself as confused as he was before. He was thankful she was back amongst friends, but how could he face her everyday? How could he continue with the knowledge he had?

**_Optimus we're done with the exam, you can join us now._** Ratchet's voice filled his com-link, he opened his optics and tapped the receiver gently.

"Thank-you Ratchet, I'm on my way." He replied slowly as he turned towards the exit. He rounded the corner and walked down the long corridor. His steps were smooth and steady as he stared blankly ahead. His processor was racing, and he could feel anticipation building inside him. Optimus nodded at the few bots he passed in the hall, remaining silent and focused. Shortly he found himself outside the Med-Bay doors and paused. Quickly gathering his thoughts he nodded in self-assurance and entered the room.

The Chief Medical Officer looked up at the opening door, revealing the tall red and blue Autobot on the other side. "Optimus, good you're here. I have the full medical report for you to look over. Cliffjumper's vitals are finally stabilized, but I'll need to keep a close eye on him. I managed to weld his side back together, but it'll be a while until he's ready for the battlefield." Ratchet wasted no time filling in his leader on the details of the patients. Optimus slowly made his way to Cliffjumpers berth, looking down at the resting bot below. "As for Ariel," Ratchet continued, Optimus looked up quickly hearing her name. "I'm sure Iron Hide has already told you the details of her condition." Optimus nodded slowly, his expression remained stoic. "I managed to repair her torso, it took a while but she'll recover. As for the alt-form, I believe her skin can repair itself…so no permanent damage will result from the injury."

"Not being able to transform counts as permanent damage doctor." Ariel's voice rose from behind a curtained berth. Her tone was dim and upset.

"You're still alive, there are worse fates Ariel." Ratchet replied stepping towards the curtain. He opened it slowly, revealing Ariel who was sitting, dangling her feet over the edge of the berth. Her head remained bowed, as she lazily swung her legs back and forth.

"I'm still not comforted by that sentiment. Frankly, I'd rather be one with the All-Spark." Her voice was quiet and cold. Optimus made his way towards the berth, keeping his optics set on the young girl. His calm voice began to speak gently.

"There is much you have lost, that we have all lost because of this war. It is not fair what has transpired. But you have a purpose still, and a responsibility-"

Ariel's head jolted up, meeting the reverend gaze of the Prime. "My responsibility is lost, I no longer bare the burden Alpha Trion entrusted me. I am responsible for nothing." Her tone remained cold.

Optimus began to bend his helm towards Ariel, lowering his voice. "But the responsibility to the ones you love remain. We must continue to fight for them, or all that they have sacrificed would be in vain. That, is a fate I cannot allow." His gentle words lingered in the air. The quiet pumps and clicks of the spark-support machine for Cliff continued steadily, easing the tension. Ariel slowly rose to her feet and looked up at the bots towering above her.

"Orion would want you to be strong, you must keep fighting…for him. Let his cause be your strength, let his memories be your comfort." Ratchet breathed quietly, he looked down into Ariel's eyes. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip, fighting back the tears that had begun to build. There was a long silence as she contemplated Ratchet's words.

"I'll do whatever I can." Her voice was quiet but strong, as her gaze shifted from Ratchet to Optimus; his cobalt optics still fixed on her. "I may not be useful on a battlefield…but I can still gather intelligence, even in this pathetic fleshy form. The communications deck looked impressive…however my confidence in the human technology is less than optimistic." Optimus blinked and rubbed his chin, processing her assessment.

"The technology is not as sophisticated as we had hoped…but I believe with your expertise, you'll be able to manage. Until now we have seen no use in modifying the human technology to be congruent with ours, as they cannot read our language and do not possess the knowledge required to operate it. Based on your observations, would you be able to complete the task?" He gazed down at her, as her expression softened, she began to smile.

"It might take a while…but I don't think it's completely impossible. I'll need simple connector cables and a few data pads. I can take their processors and outfit the human tech with it, I'm not sure if it'll work but it's the best shot at synchronizing the relay. Although…I have to ask…must I work on the deck with them? Concentration is key to gathering intelligence, and if I have humans babbling around me I won't reach my optimal level of productivity." Ratchet smiled as he wandered to Cliff's berth.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" He teased, looking back over at Ariel who had furrowed her brow and Optimus who seemed amused, but barely showed it.

"I believe that our control room will be most suitable for you. It is already outfitted with our technology and will be easiest to transition; all that's required now is some slight resizing. I'll confer with the engineers later, they'll be able to quickly make the modifications so you can begin as soon as you are cleared by Ratchet." Optimus concluded looking down at Ariel, as she nodded her head in agreement. The giant bot then began to make his way towards the exit.

"Optimus?" Ariel quickly called out, he turned suddenly back to the pretty brunette. Ratchet looked up from his data pad, curious with their interaction.

"Yes Ariel?" The low baritone asked smoothly.

"Could you take me with you? I haven't had the chance to see the base…and I can't stand the Med-Bay…"

"What do you mean you can't stand the Med-Bay? What's not to like?" Ratchet quickly asked as he motioned around the room proudly. Optimus and Ariel shared a subtle glance as the medic gleamed, admiring the new space.

"I agree with Ariel on this one old friend." Optimus answered, his voice was calm as he placed a large hand on the berth for Ariel. "I'll show you around base…we have also yet to determine living quarters." He watched as Ariel carefully placed herself in his palm, tucking her knees underneath her. Ariel looked up at Optimus whose deep optics were already on her, again finding herself staring back into them, slowly losing herself in their brilliance.

"Alright you two, out of my Bay. I have a report to complete." Ratchet teased, waving his hand to motion them towards the exit. Ariel and Optimus quickly broke eye contact, each jolted from silent daydreams they had been lost in. Optimus lifted his hand slowly as Ariel held her arms out to brace herself against his fingers. She felt the smooth metal under her touch, reveling the moment. The Prime nodded to Ratchet as they exited the Med-Bay, Ratchet returned the pleasantry with a wicked grin, winking an optic at the leader. Optimus rolled his optics and sighed, stepping over the threshold and turning the corner.

"This should be interesting…" Ratchet whispered to himself, watching their departure.

The two remained in silence as Optimus slowly walked down the corridor, Ariel sat comfortably in his palm, stretching her arms behind her as a brace. Optimus stole subtle glances at the girl, watching her as her eyes danced across the walls. A small smile broke over his faceplates; she was so beautiful, so delicate. He protectively brought his hand closer to himself as they passed a few bots, shielding her from their leering view. Ariel smiled leaning her head back onto the windshields spread across his chest, she could feel the soft pulsing of his spark. Her hands remained on his palm, feeling the warmth, as she enjoyed the touch, losing herself in the comfort.

Optimus stopped outside a large metal door, punching a code into the keypad with his free hand. The metal door slid open, revealing the control room. Stepping inside quietly, the room subtly illuminated with dim overhead lights, as the computers and other technologies buzzed to life. The door slid back shut as the many screens powered on. Ariel stared in awe as the electronics began blinking, calculating, computing. Video files, lines of code, information began filling the screens as other lights and sounds began to flood the senses. Ariel slowly felt herself leaning forward, trying to get a better look at the marvel before her. A gentle smile spread across Optimus' faceplates as he lowered her onto the main keypad, her eyes remained transfixed on the screen ahead.

"Optimus…this…this is amazing…" She breathed quietly. Her voice was barely audible over the humming of the machines.

"It was completed a while ago, we managed to rebuild old technology, since then it has become some of the most sophisticated systems the Autobots could ever had hoped for. Shamefully, it hasn't been used as often as I'd prefer, seeing as the technological abilities and knowledge needed to operate the systems only qualify few of the bots here. Hopefully it'll be used at maximum capacity, now that we have proper Intel…" Optimus explained as he watched Ariel maneuvering the large keypad. She turned back around and faced the leader, who was obviously enjoying showing off the impressive command center.

"I can't wait…the Ark had brilliant systems from what I remember, but these…they're something else. Really, they could easily rival the systems I used at the Iacon base." Ariel let her eyes linger on the screen, the bright lights of the information and other data danced across her form. "Now I'm even more curious…which of the bots on base can actually operate these systems? I can't imagine very few…although the ones I met may not have given the greatest impression." Ariel continued to look at the screen as she slowly began to search the servers, typing was more difficult, with each key being a rough size of small table.

"Everyone on base can operate the systems, as part of basic training, but as for extensive knowledge, only a few of the engineers, and Prowl meet those credentials." Optimus sat in the command chair, easing himself towards the desk. Settling in front of another keypad, he began quickly typing lines of code, pulling up files, records, and other information concerning their time on Earth.

"And does the great Optimus Prime also have extensive knowledge of these operating systems?" Ariel questioned coyly, watching the multitude of information begin to fill the main screen.

Optimus smiled softly as he continued to type long codes. "I presumed it would go without saying…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at Ariel. "I am a Prime after all." He finished jokingly, staring at the screen ahead.

"Your humility is incredible." Ariel joked dryly, looking up at Optimus whose optics scanned the data on the screen. She stared at him as he continued searching for information, admiring the speed and agility with which he worked. _For Primus sake Ariel, you're not a youngling anymore. Stop gawking. Think about Orion… Even if he's gone, there is nothing and no one that could ever replace him, not even a young Prime… _She closed her eyes as her inner thoughts began to wage war. This was too much, she felt herself filling with grief and confusion.

Optimus glanced down at Ariel, who had begun to lower herself onto her knees. The bright smile was gone, replaced with a saddened expression. Optimus stopped typing, leaning in closer to Ariel as she stared vacantly at the screen.

"I've gathered all the information regarding our time here on Earth, the missions, our allies, everything. You can read them over when you are feeling better…perhaps it would be best to find the others." Optimus' gentle voice quietly filled her ears, disrupting the whirling thoughts in her mind.

She nodded silently, not knowing what she had agreed too as he lowered his hand towards her. Using one of his fingers she climbed into his palm, easing herself back into a comfortable position. Optimus pressed a key and the screens went black, the sounds and lights faded back into standby. He slowly rose from the chair, bringing his hand close to his chest like before. Ariel leaned back, feeling the smooth plating encompassing her. His fingers curled around her, creating a protective barricade. As he exited the door slid open, the bright lights from the corridor momentarily blinded the both of them. Optimus began making his way through the hall once his optics focused, the large steps echoed in the silence.

Ariel felt herself beginning to calm, her thoughts and emotions began to subside as she rested in his delicate touch. She let her body relax, slowly losing herself in the warmth around her. She looked up, recognizing the path he was taking her.

"What about the rest of the tour? Are you sick of my company already?" She questioned teasingly. Optimus stopped in his tracks abruptly, looking down into her brown eyes with confusion.

"I thought you wanted to join the others?" His voice was smooth and concerned.

"After I've seen the rest of the base…if that's alright with you that is…" She shyly answered, as her nervous fingers began to absent-mindedly play with her long brown hair. Optimus nodded, raising an optic ridge slightly.

"Very well…" He turned on his heel and began walking down the corridor. They continued the tour in comfortable silence, each finding solace in the peace they shared. Optimus would show her a new room, and briefly explain the function as Ariel admired each new space. The few bots they came across would stare at them both, before Optimus signaled for them to continue their duties. Ariel smiled coyly, looking up at Optimus as he continued through the Engineering Bay.

"They're just curious Optimus…seeing as my presence hasn't been explained to all of the bots on base; I expected you to be more understanding of their curiosity." Optimus looked down at her, shaking his head slightly.

"There will be a full debriefing as soon as I've finished compiling the reports from Ratchet and Iron Hide…but still, we all have duties here; obligations and work that must be accomplished hastily. We cannot waste the time we have in between Decepticon threats, we must use this time to be productive if we hope to win the war."

Ariel lowered her head, looking around the machinery around her. Optimus continued to carefully circle the large hanger, weaving around the busy bots below him. He shielded Ariel from the flying sparks that flew through the air. The complicated and crude commands amongst the engineers desperately competed with the loud machinery around them. The retorts and occasional curses came and went, but were mostly masked by the loud grinding of metal and other sounds one would expect to hear in a workshop. A soft smile began to spread across Ariel's lips, as her wondering eyes danced across the large area.

The Autobot engineers were all busy at work, repairing battle equipment and transports. The largest of these projects was the reconstruction of the Xanthium, the ship that had transported the second wave of Autobots to Earth, and the one that was obliterated during their staged exile. Ariel marveled at the size of the hollow structure, the glint of sparks shone in her eyes as she surveyed the large metallic surface. It was heavily damaged in Starscreams attack during the Autobot exile. Large, gaping holes in the ships sides exposed almost the entire interior. Ariel began to understand Optimus' previous explanation; if they had a hope of ever leaving they needed to focus all efforts on the Xanthium's repair. It was an undertaking that would take much time to complete, even more so due to the limited resources in their possession and at their disposal.

Optimus stopped at the front of the ship, pausing for a moment as he recalled the events that had transpired that day. The betrayal, the false exodus, and the brief desolation of hope in one of the darkest hours they had ever encountered on Earth. He slowly extended a hand and rested it over the burnt and charred metal, sighing inwardly as the flashbacks of war filled his thoughts. He followed the long groove, tracing the metal under his fingertips. Ariel watched as he felt the ships surface, not wanting to interrupt his reverie.

"If we have any hope of leaving the planet to search for your lost memory banks, the Xanthium must be completed soon. The longer we are grounded, the lesser our chances of retrieving the information before the Decepticons will become." His low voice was quiet and gentle, but the underlying urgency to his words was not unnoticed. Ariel kept her gaze set on the Xanthium, processing his words while surveying the extent of the damage.

"They do not know of the information I carried, and I also now understand the urgency for the complete restoration." She paused and looked up at the Prime, whose optics remained focused on the burnt metal plating beneath his fingertips. "But for now, I believe everyone here could use a break; take the opportunity to rest for any future battles."

Optimus tilted his helm down to the large brown eyes facing him. A small smile softened his faceplates as he nodded. "Your point is noted, however I think the only one here in need of rest is you…I should return you to the Med-Bay, or else Ratchet may start to worry." He finished the long walk around the Xanthium, and headed down another long corridor. Ariel glanced back, watching the sparks fly one last time before rounding the corner.

The heavy footsteps echoed in the hall, gently breaking the silence that now surrounded them. Ariel looked up at Optimus, his optics set directly ahead, as she breathed slowly. She leaned her head against his chest; the soft pulsing of his spark strangely soothed her, helping her forget about her inner torment, even if just for a moment. She relaxed her arms at her sides, allowing her hands to spread across the warm metal. Optimus could feel her small hands resting in his palm; her touch was soft, warm, and delicate. He reveled the sensation, as he felt himself beginning to smile as he continued down the halls.

"Am I to stay in the Med-Bay then?" She questioned, looking ahead down the long corridor.

Optimus looked down at her, stifling the smile that had crept onto his faceplates. "I gather you would prefer not to."

She tilted her head and met his gaze. "I've never liked Med-Bays…although I'm not too sure where I'll be able to stay, seeing as the base was designed for Autobots…not humans." Her face grew a bit dimmer, remembering her current state.

"That is precisely what we're going to find out."

"So, let me get this straight…Ariel is a Femmebot Intelligence Operative slash ex-Decepticon prisoner, trapped in human camouflage, who's also missing half her memory banks because of some huge secret from Alpha Trion?" Jazz asked slowly, trying to process Prowl's long explanation. The group collectively nodded. Sideswipes helm was resting on his arms, which were folded on the table in front of him. Carly gently rested her head on Sam's shoulder, as Bumblebee stared at a space behind Jazz, lost in a daydream.

"And there's no way she can be fixed?" Jazz asked again, Prowl rubbed his optics.

"No. She was created with a biological schema…one not compatible with a regular Cybertronian anatomy." Prowl answered tersely, already growing irritated with Jazz's questions.

"And she has no idea where the other Femme's are?" Jazz probed, still hopeful the answer would change.

"No." Prowl answered shortly, propping his helm in his hands.

"Well, that blows…" Jazz sighed as he leaned back in the chair, rubbing the side of his helm. His optics looked around at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Our main concern now will be finding the information she's hidden." Prowl concluded tiredly, looking up at Jazz who was obviously still processing the situation.

"Which will not be easy by any means, seeing as she has no fragging clue where it could possibly be." Sideswipe breathed sourly, blinking his optics slowly.

"It's not her fault 'Swipe, she had no other choice. It was a huge sacrifice for the Autobot cause." Bee retorted tersely, wakening from his daydream. Sideswipe turned his helm and looked up to the yellow bot.

"I'm not blaming her, I'm just telling it like it is. It's going be next to impossible. If it's on the Ark, it was probably destroyed in the attack or when it crashed. If she sent it to the Femme's, we have no way of knowing…and worse, if she jettisoned it into deep space, Primus knows where it could be." The group looked at Sideswipe, agreeing silently with his blunt evaluation.

"I know the odds aren't exactly in our favour…but we can't lose hope, and we especially can't be so negative around her…she probably feels bad enough as is." Bee quietly explained, as his optics scanned the others in the room.

"Well if there's anyway we can make Ariel feel better, we'll help in anyway possible." Carly spoke up warmly, a soft smile lit her face as she stroked Sam's encompassing arm.

"That's good to hear Carly, I believe we may well require your help now." A deep baritone voice filled the room smoothly from behind them. The group collectively looked up quickly, Sideswipe and Jazz straightened in their chairs as a startled Prowl nearly fell from his chair. The tall red and blue figure walked calmly towards the small group, holding Ariel in front of his chest.

Jazz's optics widened as he got a glimpse of the Femme for the first time. He leaned over the table to Sideswipe whose faceplates had formed a wicked grin.

"You never said she was hot." Jazz whispered in a daze. Sam and Carly shook their heads from below, hearing Jazz's remark.

"Didn't think she'd be your type." Sideswipe smirked, returning his focus back to the brunette in the Prime's palm.

"Optimus where have you been? When did you get back? What's going on?" Jazz began his usual barrage of questions, the leader lowered Ariel onto the table, and she carefully climbed down, momentarily placing a hand over her bandaging before standing up right. Carly held out a hand to help Ariel with her balance, but Ariel had already straightened.

"My apologies to all of you, I went for a drive and I turned off my com-link. I returned a while ago, in which time I have been fully brought up to date on the situation…I assume the same goes for you Jazz?" His voice was cool and collected. Jazz nodded slightly, barely acknowledging the question, keeping his optics set on the brunette standing by Sam and Carly on the table. Optimus shook his helm and began to speak coolly.

"It's good that you are all together, as we have yet to determine living spaces. It has-"

"If Ariel needs to bunk with someone, I have empty space." Jazz interrupted quickly, smiling at the young girl. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at the bot, as the others rolled their optics, Bumblebee groaned quietly shaking his helm. Optimus continued slowly, looking at Jazz sternly.

"It has been brought to my attention that the Med-Bay is not the best place to find rest. It also goes without saying that the living quarters were not designed for human occupants…we wouldn't want Ariel to be further injured during recharge."

"I appreciate the offer, but looks like sharing a bunk is out of the question." Ariel smiled coyly up at Jazz, who averted his optics in embarrassment.

"I have a small space set up in my quarters…in case Sam ever wanted to stay over – it's a proper human bed and everything." Bumblebee offered nervously, as he rubbed his helm. Sideswipe teasingly elbowed him giving him a small wink. Bee shoved his arm away as the group turned to Optimus, who rubbed his chin, contemplating the suggestion.

"If Bumblebee already has a human berth prepared, perhaps that would be the best option, until we can construct a space of your own that is." Optimus looked down at Ariel kindly. She looked over to Bumblebee then back to the leader, thinking about the proposal.

"If you don't want to share quarters, I can stay in the Rec-Room, really it's fine I don't mind. What ever you want, I'm totally okay with it, anything, really, it's up to you." Bumblebee quickly explained, nervously playing with his knotted fingers. The group looked at Ariel who was still mauling over her options.

"I appreciate the hospitality, but I don't want to put you out. I'm fine to share, we're all grown bots here…most of us anyways…" She raised an eyebrow at Sideswipe who rolled his optics, then looked back at Bee.

"So it's settled, Ariel will stay with Bumblebee for the time being. I'll let Ratchet know of the arrangements, and then have the constructors begin preparations for your own quarters." Optimus concluded calmly, Bumblebee tried to contain his joy, but a smile slipped across his faceplates.

"Optimus, actually, Ariel can stay with Sam and I. Our apartment has an extra loft adjoined, uh, next door…no sense building a new room while we have one that's free." Carly spoke up, as the group turned to her. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Plus it might be helpful to have…similar company…I mean, until you're repaired…that is, like obviously you're not one of us, you just temporarily look like us…and I mean it…it could be fun? Right?" Sam stumbled over his words and laughed nervously as Ariel stared at him. Carly elbowed Sam and rolled her eyes in embarrassment. A smile spread across Ariel's face as she turned to the both of them.

"That would be wonderful. If I'm to live in a human form, logic would determine it be best to live amongst some; it would also make learning of your ways a lot easier as well. Plus I wouldn't mind the company of another female…if that's alright with Optimus, and Ratchet that is." Ariel turned to Optimus who remained collected. Nodding his head slowly, processing the situation meticulously.

"For the time being, Ratchet will want you on base to monitor your progress; this too will give Sam and Carly time to find appropriate furnishings, as they explained the loft was empty, and will be in need of proper living equipment. You are to stay with Bumblebee until you are cleared by Ratchet, at which time you will be able to move off-base." The Prime looked up from Ariel, and turned to Sam and Carly. "I will find Colonel Lennox and discuss expenses for the furnishings, I see no reason as to why you should spend your earnings when you offer a place of refuge for a soldier in need."

Sam and Carly nodded their heads, slowly relaxing with the thought of financial help from the government. Bumblebee continued to beam, as Jazz sulked silently, rolling his optics at Bumblebee. Prowl and Sideswipe exchanged subtle glances upon noticing the demeanor of their comrades, shaking their heads as they did. Optimus looked about the group, taking each of them in as he tapped his com-link gently.

"Iron Hide, please bring the report and meet at my office. Ratchet and I will join you shortly. Ratchet, please join Iron Hide at my office, and bring your report. There is much to discuss." The muffled agreements of the two bots sputtered over the com-link as Optimus nodded his helm, looking down to Ariel who was chatting with Carly.

"Ratchet suggests that you rest now, he will check on you once he's finished a meeting. Bumblebee, could you please take Ariel to your quarters so she can recharge?" His voice was forward but gentle as he looked down to his friends.

Bumblebee looked up at the leader and nodded his helm as he extended his hand towards the brunette who was tiredly listening to Carly and Sam. Ariel looked at Bumblebee's extended hand and climbed onto it tentatively, struggling briefly to find a comfortable placement she looked around at the others. They nodded and waved faintly as Bumblebee began to glide towards the exit, desperately trying to keep his steps steady and smooth. Ariel turned back and saw the small group, smiling back at her, then she noticed Optimus; his expression was pained, and hardened, he nodded farewell as they rounded the corner.

"So if I had a human bed in my quarters, Ariel would've stayed with me? Fragging Bumblebee…" Jazz breathed angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Optimus turned his helm towards his First Lieutenant, keeping his expression plain.

"I believe you have a report to file from your mission, perhaps now would be the best time to accomplish that task? Seeing as there are no other distractions keeping you from your work." His voice was tinged with urgency as Jazz looked up at the Prime.

"I get the hint…one long and incredibly useless report coming up Prime – I'll even throw in detailed descriptions of the scenery for ya…" Jazz breathed sarcastically, raising an optic ridge to the expressionless leader. Prowl and Sideswipe giggled amongst themselves, relishing the sour mood of their friend, Sam and Carly tried to hide their enjoyment as well.

"As long as the report is complete and concise, you can include anything you deem to be helpful to the cause." His voice was plain, and mildly irritated. It was obvious to Jazz that he was in no joking mood.

"Quick and concise report, got it." He nodded and stalked out of the room. The others stopped giggling immediately, also noticing the Prime's demeanor. Sideswipe and Prowl looked down, trying to compose themselves.

"If either of you have any work to do, I believe it would be beneficial to complete it now…" Optimus turned to the two bots, who had begun to sheepishly raise their helms.

"I've completed my tasks for the day Optimus, so that I could spend some time with Sam and Carly." Sideswipe motioned nervously to the couple on the table. Sam and Carly began to feel embarrassed with their presence and averted their eyes.

"As have I." Prowl added quickly, diverting the Prime's attention from the humans who were obviously uncomfortable. Optimus nodded his helm as he placed his hands on his hips. His expression softened as he looked to the two bots.

"Very well, I will be in a meeting with Ratchet and Iron Hide, if you need me please contact me over com-link." He turned and fixed his gaze on Sam and Carly, bending slightly, taking them in. "I apologize for not properly greeting you both, I am afraid the new events have kept me preoccupied." His voice had calmed and returned to the usual smooth tone, his optics had lightened as he apologized. Sam and Carly shook their heads understandingly.

"Optimus, no it's okay…really, you don't have to apologize." Sam offered as he smiled, Carly nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank-you for your understanding, I am very appreciative. I assume you have already had a tour of the base?" The deep voice asked kindly, Sideswipe and Prowl began to sit back slowly in their chairs.

"Yeah, we just got back actually. Bee, Swipe and Prowl showed us around, before we came here." Sam answered, looking up to the tall red and blue Autobot.

"I see, well I believe Bumblebee will return shortly, however I must go, I am expected elsewhere." The tall bot straightened to his proper height, and nodded goodbye to the small group. Sam and Carly said goodbye, and quickly the Prime had disappeared from the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - Deception

Chapter 6

"So… this is my quarters, er, I guess, our quarters, uh, temporarily that is." Bumblebee shyly stated as he turned on the overhead lights. The room was small for Cybertronian standards, but to Ariel everything was still so large. It was a typical military base set-up with a simple recharge berth, nightstand table, small shelving unit for storage, and a small desk next to a window. Ariel smiled as she surveyed the new space.

"I almost forgot what living quarters looked like…" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes scanned the room.

"Well it's not exactly up to the Cybertronian elite standards, but it's better than the hanger." Bumblebee smiled as he took a few more tentative steps inside the room. Ariel looked up at him smiling.

"It's perfect."

Bumblebee smiled down to her and gazed into her eyes, slowly losing himself in their beauty. She blinked a couple times and they broke the connection, nervously giggling and averting their look. Bee began to walk towards the desk, unveiling the small bed near the window. He lowered his hand to the desk and Ariel carefully climbed down. She stepped towards the bed and ran her hand over the sheet, feeling the strange texture underneath her touch.

"For a race that isn't advance in technology, their ability to construct such wonderful textiles is quite impressive." Ariel smiled as he lowered herself onto the bed, the soft mattress sunk beneath her form, cushioning her aching body. Haphazardly she bounced up and down, slightly confused and then intrigued by the sensation.

"Strange isn't it?" Bumblebee continued to grin and laughed. She turned to him and laughed as well, nodding her head in agreement.

"We should really consider outfitting _all_ recharge berths with this material." She smiled in amusement as Bee wandered towards his own berth. He clunked onto the surface, mimicking her reaction he bounced on the surface, Ariel giggled as he did.

"No fair…I want a bouncy berth as well." He pouted jokingly, as she continued to giggle.

"I'd offer to share, but I don't think you'd fit." Ariel motioned, her voice was light and whimsical.

"Hey now, I just met you…but if you want to share berths, Jazz looked pretty interested." Bee turned and shot her a wicked grin, raising an optic ridge. Ariel scoffed, still maintaining her beautiful smile.

"I didn't mean it like that lug-nut!" She crossed her legs and began playing with her hair. Bee looked at her, shockingly widening his optics.

"And now you're calling me names? I don't think this is going to work out…get up – I'm taking you back to the Med Bay." Bee joked as he stood up holding his hand towards Ariel. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere Bumblebee, I'm afraid this bed is just too comfortable…" She laid back and stretched on the soft surface, breathing deeply and sighing. "Looks like you're stuck with me." She turned coyly, looking up into his large round optics. His faceplates softened into a cute smile.

"Looks like it." Bee sat back onto his berth, allowing the special alloy to mold to his form. He turned his helm and looked out the window sighing. They both looked at the tree line ahead, the sun shone brightly in the blue sky. They enjoyed the serenity of the moment in comfortable silence, each stealing quick glances of the other. After a minute Bumblebee rubbed his helm and turned to Ariel, who remained focused on the horizon.

"I should probably go join the others, you gotta rest up." He slowly rose to his feet, keeping his optics transfixed on her. She turned and nodded as she furrowed her brow.

"The sun is awfully bright this time of day isn't it?" She questioned, a small smile spread across her lips. Bumblebee placed a finger over a small panel beside the window, and soon the outside vanished into darkness, the only light coming from overhead bulbs.

"You see there's this magical invention called tinters… and you're supposed to be Intelligence?" Bumblebee grinned raising an optic ridge jokingly. Ariel's jaw dropped as she scoffed at his remark.

"It's been millennia since I've looked out a window, forgive me for my insolence." She joked as she rolled her eyes. Bumblebee shook his head and bent towards her.

"I'm kidding…I didn't mean to offend you." His optics softened as his voice grew with quiet sincerity. She looked at him warmly, a small smile spread across her lips.

"I know, I'm glad I can joke around with you…Sometimes it's nice not to be so serious all the time." She lowered her head and dimly looked at the space behind Bumblebee. He continued walking towards the door, turning just in front of the keypad.

"Don't take it personally. Primes aren't the joking type…although I think I may have seen Optimus smile, once. But I'm still unsure if his vocal processors allow him to laugh or not… I'm still working on it." Bumblebee smirked as Ariel nodded, she let out a soft laugh.

"It's the greatest mystery of our time eh?" She pulled back the sheets and climbed inside, resting on her non-injured side, and propped herself up on her elbow, looking back to Bumblebee who was opening the door. He turned back to her and dimmed the light, a soft smile spread on his faceplates, as his optics lingered for a moment more.

"One of them at least."

"Here are Ratchet and mine's reports." The weapons specialist plunked two data pads onto the large desk's surface, as Optimus continued to stare out the window. He lowered his helm, clasping his hands behind his back, and breathed deeply. The medical officer exchanged a glance with Iron Hide, as the room remained uncomfortably silent.

"If you had a viable T-Cog, would you be able to run further tests using her biological schematics?" The baritone voice was quiet as the red and blue mech turned his helm, peering over his shoulder pads to the bots behind him.

"Optimus, the blast completely destroyed the T-Cog, there's nothing to be gleaned from it, not anymore. Even with a viable T-Cog for reference, the biological encoding itself could take Megacycles to study, and even then it's nearly impossible to duplicate, providing I had the proper equipment to do so." Ratchet lowered his helm, averting the optics of his friend. Optimus turned his helm, returning his gaze out the window; his faceplates hardened as he processed Ratchet's assessment.

"But Ratchet, couldn't you take the current CNA and reprocess it during a transplant? All you'd need is a single strand and you can build from there." Iron Hide turned to his friend, offering his limited help. Ratchet shook his head in frustration, meeting the weapons specialist optics.

"No! You don't understand; the biological capacity of her T-Cog is not something I can reproduce under any circumstance. It's a biological organism, not something that can be constructed from scrap metal! A single strand of CNA is no use!" Ratchet's vocal processors began to waver from the increasing volume, as he threw his hands in the air, taking a deep breath. "The elements needed to create such transformations require many different strands, each unique to a different ability. Such a feat is beyond me, and the limited equipment in my possession. Besides I don't see any spare T-Cogs lying around that I could experiment with anyways!"

"Hey, don't flare up at me! I'm just trying to help!" Iron Hide yelled back at the medic, taking a step towards him as he did.

"Help? You call that help? Asking the most obvious of questions?" His voice returned to a calmer level, as he closed his optics. "You think I didn't already consider those options?"

"I'm not calling into question your knowledge Ratchet, but there must be something that can be done." Iron Hide turned from Ratchet and lowered himself into a chair, holding his helm in his hands. "We have to do something." A barely audible whisper escaped his lips.

"There is nothing that can be done." The low baritone filled the small office again, the two bots turned back to their leader. Optimus remained still as he turned to them averting his optics; his faceplates were strained with grief. Ratchet and Iron Hide looked at their leader mournfully, they could feel their sparks aching.

Optimus felt their gaze and composed himself; mustering all the strength he could manage and looked up at them again. His once grieved faceplates now stoic and hard as he straightened. "We must accept the inevitable…the Ariel we knew is lost to us now, and there is nothing that can ever change that." His voice wavered as he desperately tried to hide his sorrow. "However, the information she once concealed can still be salvaged. It is imperative that we focus our efforts into retrieving this information, by any means necessary."

Ratchet turned to his leader, taking a step closer. "But we are unsure where the information is. You and I travelled there already; nothing is left of the Ark. If she hid the information there, I doubt it survived. In the event she transmitted it to the Femme's prior to the attack, surely they would've contacted you-"

"No, they wouldn't." The low baritone curtly interrupted the medic. Optimus turned his helm to face his CMO, keeping his tone plain. "They were under the strictest of orders from their commander. Orders that even I know little about, not to mention their full extent. Their safety and security depends on covert operations, they must maintain absolute radio silence, that includes contacting me, until otherwise instructed."

"So then the only other logical assumption we can make is that the information was jettisoned into space…attempting to track it is an impossible feat, even if we do complete the full restoration of the Xanthium. You know as well as I, it will never be found." Ratchet finished solemnly, seating himself beside the data pads on the edge of the desk.

"I know it is a desperate mission, but Ariel is smart, if she sent it to deep space, she would've sent an encrypted tracker as accompaniment. I refuse to believe such information, especially one of great importance, would be sent into the galaxy otherwise." Optimus breathed.

"So we leave our hopes on speculation, but what then? What if we travel to the Ark and find the information is not there? Then what do we do?" Iron Hide questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"Then we keep searching until it is found." Optimus replied curtly, his optics burned intensely into Iron Hide's, as he towered above him. The weapons specialist broke the gaze, furrowing his optic ridge in remorse. The red and blue mech straightened himself, but without losing his intensity. "We must have that information, no matter the cost, even if it takes eons to find." The leader turned, lowering his helm. His voice became soft and pained. "I will travel to the ends of space, if it means the retrieval of what was lost."

Ratchet looked up to Iron Hide who was shaking his helm. "Optimus, I sense the information is not the only thing you wish to restore…" Ratchets solemn voice trailed off as the leader turned to face them. Ratchet stood from the desk, taking a step beside Iron Hide. Optimus again lowered his helm and closed his optics, not wanting to explain his intentions. Ratchet quietly continued his explanation. "Even if we do retrieve the information…I cannot restore her memories, not while she's in this form."

The leader slowly opened his optics and looked to the medic. His cobalt optics filled with grief and confusion. "Why? She may not be able to transform, but her central processors and neuronet compatibility are still functional."

Ratchet shook his head as he closed his optics. "The transference of memories, especially ones that span many years is a delicate process. To restore memories you have to properly navigate the neuronet, and precisely connect them to the central processors to ensure true compatibility. In her form she is too small for me to properly operate on, the neuroconnectors would be too large, I would risk damaging her central processors if I attempted surgery…then she would truly be lost to us." Optimus slammed a fist onto the desk abruptly, causing Iron Hide and Ratchet to jump back.

"Unacceptable! Build a new connector! Construct a magnifier! Do whatever it takes! There has to be a way, there is always a way!" He instantly collected himself, looking up to his friends who kept their distance. He took a deep breath, tempering his voice, but no longer tried to hide his sorrow. "Ratchet, there must be something that can be done. Some way that you can return her to us."

The medic took a step towards the leader, as Optimus leaned over the desk, holding his helm in his hands. He placed a hand on the large red shoulder pad, trying to comfort the breaking Prime. "I am sorry old friend." Optimus nodded his helm slowly, accepting the apology as he gathered himself. He slowly stood again and faced his friends, as Ratchet returned to Iron Hides side. The leader was now composed, his faceplates shifted from anger to guilt.

"I should not have yelled at you, I should not have let my emotions consume me…I hope you forgive me. The both of you." He looked to Iron Hide, who remained silent. "These events are beyond any of our control, and to lay blame on either of you is unfair."

"You cannot blame yourself either. What happened is a tragedy, but there is nothing you could have done." The weapons specialist cut in, his voice was strong as he looked to his friend. The Prime nodded his helm slowly.

"I understand. But, in any case, there is nothing that can be done. We cannot fully restore her past, but we can give her a new future. A new life, a simpler one." The leader paused, as the two other bots look at him incredulously.

"What do you mean Prime?" Iron Hide asked gruffly, he narrowed his optics.

"When she becomes aware that her memories can never be returned, she will have many questions, I assume about her past, and her life previous to the one she has come to understand. I do not wish to further upset her with the answers."

"Optimus…you can't possibly be serious. Things may have changed but not her spark, soon she will realize the truth and what then?" Ratchet questioned intently. The leader turned to the medic solemnly, shaking his helm.

"We cannot allow that to happen. I will go through our data banks, nulling any information and records that pertains to her past. As long as she believes that Orion is gone, everything else will fall into a proper place."

Iron Hide shook his head, uncrossing his arms in front of him. "You know as well as I that Orion is very much still alive. She'll become aware of the spark connection and reach out to him. If that happens, she'll realize that you deceived her." Ratchet nodded his helm in agreement. Optimus rubbed his temples grimly, closing his optics.

"She has already reached out, multiple times, but there has been no reply. Fallen bots that have become one with the All-Spark have been known to reach to their other halves for comfort, through the Well of Sparks. The feeling is faint, nothing more than a reassurance than an actual connection. If Orion does reach to her, she must be reminded that it is but his spark, calling to her from the great resting place." The leader opened his optics warily, as his words lingered in the air. Ratchet rubbed his chin, mulling the explanation over in his processors.

Iron Hide furrowed his optic ridge. "And what about the other bots on base? I have already noticed a few members taking an eye to Ariel."

Optimus turned his helm, taking a deep breath. His voice was sullen and detached as he rubbed his nasal bridge. "The rules that were enforced on our shared base on Cybertron will be reinstated, nonetheless, if she makes a genuine connection with another bot we cannot deny them, regardless how we may feel." Again silence filled the room as they collectively processed the situation.

"You don't have to allow it, you can make new rules. If you give her time I'm sure she'll remember you. I know in my spark there is no one else here that she could possibly develop feelings for." Iron Hide pleaded with the Prime, feeling his own spark start to break.

"No. My presence will only further confuse and upset her. It would be best that I keep my distance, offer myself as only a friend, as she currently believes. Though it pains me to see her with another, I cannot deny her the happiness she deserves…even if it means removing myself in the process."

Ratchet shook his helm in disagreement. "No. No, how could you know? She already looks at you the way she used to. I've seen it myself. She just needs to be reminded of the relationship you once shared, and in her spark she'll know things have not changed." Optimus rubbed his helm in frustration, blinking his optics slowly.

"I do not want her to be reminded, I want her to know. I want her to remember on her own, to love me like she used to, without second-guessing herself. Everything has changed. To impose my feelings on her is unfair to what she needs. If she does not remember me, she does not remember what we had, we will never get back what was lost. I want her to create a life without me here; a life with someone she can remember, and share new memories with." He looked up to the two bots who nodded their helms slowly, averting their optics as they listened to his words. "We will discuss this matter no further, my decision is final. As for the others, many of them do not know of Orion, I intend to keep it that way as best I can."

"What if the others ask? Surely they too will raise questions." Iron Hide persisted. Optimus took a breath and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest plates.

"As for the others, only those of us in this room and Ariel know of Orion, I intend to keep it that way as best I can."

"They will find out eventually, Ariel has that charm about her to boast, it's always been in her nature." Ratchet smiled softly, drifting into a small reverie.

"Then let her explain, let her tell the backstory if she desires. As far as anyone is concerned, Orion's spark was extinguished during the attack at Iacon. That's all that matters." The Prime turned and began to organize the data pads that sprawled across his table. Iron Hide promptly stood in front of the large desk, facing his leader.

"And what do we reply if she comes to us looking for answers?" He asked gruffly. The red and blue mech titled his helm revealing his cobalt blue optics; the brilliant colour now appeared dimmer and bleak.

"I will tell you what I told her, so in the event she asks anything the answers are congruent with each other. I also anticipated some other questions that she may have. It'd be best that I tell you what I intend to log into our records, seeing as she will soon have access to them."

Ratchet and Iron Hide glanced at each other and nodded, accepting the new task. Optimus motioned to the two chairs behind them, as the three bots all seated themselves. Ratchet entwined his fingers, clasping them gently in his lap. Iron Hide crossed his arms in front of his chest, cocking his helm to one side.

"So, what's first?"


End file.
